


Spirit Talker

by Andarius



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: Steter.Good Peter and bad friend Scott.Starts with the series finale of Season 1.Emptying out my vault of chapters and Story ideas so I can see what's good and what sucks.rewriting, editing, and polishing the chapters as I try out a few ideas.  On chapter 1.





	1. The End of the Beginning

  
**Saturday   
** **February 26, 2011  
** **Night of the School Dance**

**The Field**

** **

Peter crouches over the unconscious and bloody form of Lydia. Blood dribbles from his chin after biting the girl. The soon to be Banshee. Her blood has the strong salty taste of Banshee blood. He smiles at the thought of being able to influence her because his bite will awaken her abilities. He needs that to return from the dead. _Always, always, always plan ahead._

Her blood drips from his mouth as he looks at the boy looking at Lyds with worry. Hmm. There is no scent of attraction or fear there. He's worried about her as a friend and not because of her gender or sexual arousal. Peter thought Stiles was crushing on the girl. That's what Scott implied to everyont.

He covertly adjusts himself as he looks at this boy that he wants in so many ways, and forcing himself to take his time. That's more to keep his wolf from claiming this boy now than to intimidate and force the young man to do what he wants.

_Having the boy kneeling at his feet is so intoxicating and such a big turn on for the Alpha in him._ He places his clawed hand under Stiles' chin and lifts him to his feet. He smirks to himself as the boy clutches at Peter's hip and wrist and he doesn't think that it has anything to do with keeping his balance. Maybe keeping his bearings.

He uses the threat of taking Lydia's life to force Stiles into going with him and being a _**good**_ boy.

It doesn't stop Stiles from negotiating with Peter to call Jackson to come and take Lydia to the hospital.

He's impressed with the boy's courage. It intrigues Peter that the teen's arousal seems to center more from Peter than from his date, Lydia. His mind keeps chanting _Mine._ The word _Mate_ is whispered in the back of his mind with the force all his werewolf instincts.

Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Jackson.

_That's interesting. He has Jackson's number in his phone, but not his date's (Lydia) or even Allison's._ Peter wonders if Stiles and Jackson aren't enemies like they pretend. Could they be friends? _This bears watching._

Peter enjoys watching the way the boy moves and the lean lines of Stiles' taught body before he realizes that he was distracted from kidnapping the boy. _His lower region is happy with the thought of getting this fascinating boy alone, to seduce and entice him with.._.

Wait! What did he need from the boy? Besides taking him in everyway possible? Oh yeah... Peter needs to find Derek. His pack is missing. Peter is having a hard time keeping _his rock hard member_ out of the driver seat.

Stiles' call to Jackson supplies Peter with enough jealousy and other thoughts to keep him firmly rooted in his plan to find Derek and kill Kate. In revenge. Revenge is everything. Besides. Killing Kate ensures the safety of everyone he leaves behind, including this delectable boy.

_Jackson doesn't sound surprised that Stiles calls him._ He doesn't argue or fuss that Stiles tells him, no,_ orders him,_ to do something for Lydia. Jackson merely says, "yeah, on my way."

Peter's wolf won't let Peter hurt the boy, but that doesn't stop him from attempting to intimidate and frighten the dear boy at every conceivable turn as he keeps his hands firmly on the boy's body as he forces Stiles to tell him what he wants to know. It chafes him that he needs this _**human**_ teen's help finding his nephew. It does fill him with pride that _this is his mate._

Peter's brow rises with curiosity that Stiles smells more aroused with Peter's intimidation and proximity than he did slow dancing with the female. He likes having a larger, stronger male manhandle him and dominate him. He will have to keep that in mind in the future. _Stiles **is** his mate,_ and it might _**not**_ take that much to seduce the boy into accepting his gift of the bite. Just the thought makes his gums itch.

Peter knows that he's going to die tonight and he needs Lydia's banshee ability to bring him back. If he has Stiles to come back to, that will ground him, and ensure that his sanity re-sets... while he's dead.

He smiles evilly at the thought of turning his mate and no one knowing about the change, except himself.

Peter Wraps his hand around Stiles' neck to direct him to the jeep and notices that Stiles is instantly submissive.

He remembers seeing the Sheriff do the same thing to Stiles the night he bit Scott, to keep him from arguing. _Maybe the Sheriff realizes that Stiles is a natural submissive_ or someone mistreated Stiles and John picked up on how to control Stiles without attracting attention. Peter doesn't think that John would ever abuse the boy.

He directs Stiles' steps to the car he parked in the parking garage. Where the body of Nurse Jennifer is hidden in the trunk of her car. He has to show his mate that he will deal with any threat to Stiles or his pack. That means showing him the body.

Peter remembers that she threatened Stiles at the hospital. It goads him that Derek defended Stiles from Peter. _He wouldn't have hurt Stiles. He'd never hurt Stiles. Stiles is his mate. How could any werewolf ever hurt their mate?_ Stiles' mind is too brilliant to lose and did he mention that Stiles is his mate.

Peter inwardly rolls his eyes as he realizes that he's fixated on that very fact and every thought in his mind goes back to Stiles, his mate. He's got it bad. Jesus! Shut up already, Eclipse! He can't bite or claim the boy yet so get a damn grip!

Peter intimidation and domination as well as his intelligence work to seduce Stiles. He knows the boy is his perfect mate and he knows Stiles is resourceful and sees patterns that others overlook.

Stiles smells very aroused when Peter forcefully bends him over the hood of the car.

It is a delectable sexual position, but Peter is focused more on intimidation and getting Derek back. He needs Kate dead so that she isn't a threat to Stiles. He needs to find Derek to accomplish that goal.

Peter ensures that he keeps his hand firmly planted on Stiles' body, either on his back, shoulder, neck, or arm.

Stiles becomes very docile and submissive when you touch his neck.

Peter convinces Stiles to finds where Derek is as he taunts Peter that Scott isn't a worthy pack member and to leave him alone. Much more of that taunting and he will turn Stiles just to prove that he is the pack member that Peter wants by his side. He self control is slipping.

Peter needs pack members, and it's too late in the game to turn another werewolf and wait for the change to complete. He does have to admit it's very disappointing that Scott's _ID_ and _password_ are _**Allison**_.

Peter acts as though he's going to leave Stiles here. Alone and unharmed.

Stiles is confused and asks Peter, "aren't you going to kill me?"

Peter smiles. "I like you, Stiles." By like he means love and need, but he's not saying that out loud.

He takes Stiles' hand and offers him the bite.

Peter knows that Stiles is awares that biting the wrist means something different, because, his heart races, and not with fear. Anticipation?

Somehow, Stiles turns down Peter at the last minute. He _**doesn't**_ say no. Only that he doesn't want to be like Peter. His heart skipped when he said that. Maybe he's lying that he doesn't want Peter.

Peter steps forward and cages the boy against the jeep with his body. "Your heart skipped when you said I don't want. I notice you aren't saying **_no._** I smell your arousal, Stiles. I also noticed your heart racing when I went for your wrist. Would you rather I go for your shoulder?" Peter looks intensely at that shoulder as he licks his lips.

Stiles places his hand on Peter's chest as Peter moves in closer to him. Bracketing his body against the SUV behind him.

Stiles panics a little as the facts click in his mind. "The wrist is like engaged, or mate. I know what mate means."

Peter purrs. "I do want you, my mate, to be willing when I bite you." He thinks about why Stiles would refuse. He wants to accept Peter's offer. _**His dad. **_"Why do you refuse? Tell me, Little One."

Stiles leans his head back as Peter snuffles at his neck. "The Argents went after Melissa because Scott's a werewolf. _**You**_ went after her to get at Scott. I can't put a target on my dad."

Peter moves closer as he snuffles behind Stiles' ear. He then moves back to Stiles' beautifully arched throat and kisses it. As he stands up, he nips at Stiles ear lobe. _Was that a moan?_ He's thrilled at the boy's obvious shiver as his teeth graze over the boy's neck. "I'm the _**only**_ one that's going to know you're a werewolf. _I'm turning you as my beloved mate, not a Beta._ You _**tried**_ to teach Scott. You _**know**_ lycanthropy better than he does. You can continue to play at being a human. _You want me as much as I want you._ I can smell it. You **_will_** be mine, as soon as I stop the Argent threat."

Peter leans in even closer as he wraps his hands around the boy's waist. "What if I guarantee that your dad's protected?"

Stiles wraps his long fingers around the back of Peter's shoulder as he struggles to keep his breathing steady and not bare his throat for the handsome devil in his personal space. He's embarrassed to see that he's holding the man close to him. Clutching at him like he's his life-line. He can't think straight. His body is trying to overrule him. God, he wants what Peter is offering him. God help him. He wants Peter!

He knows Peter didn't **_offer_ **the bite to Scott; he _**attacked**_ Scott.

_Peter **does** want him willing._

Stiles whispers as a single tear runs down his cheek, "You're about to get yourself killed."

Peter nods as he wraps his fingers around the base of Stiles' neck. "I know. It's necessary. I _**have**_ to _**stop**_ the Argents. I _**will**_ return for you, my mate, **_no matter what_.** Accept what I have to offer you, Little One. Give me an anchor to come back to. You know you want this. You want _**me.**_ You want to _**belong**_ to me. Let me be your Alpha. Your Alpha Mate."

Peter smiles at the jump in Stiles' heart and the smell of want, need, submission, and raging desire in the boy. _**Little One**_ is going to be a standing endearment if it affects Stiles like this.

Stiles slides one hand down from Peter's shoulder to his firm chest and grips his shirt to anchor him to reality, helping clear the cobwebs out of his head so that he can think. Stiles is one heartbeat away from accepting. "How? You're going to kill Kate in front of witnesses. The entire Argent clan will kill you if Scott or Derek don't kill you first."

Peter smirks. "I know._ If I appear to die, they stop hunting us._ Kate broke the code, and I'm officially insane. If both Kate and I appear to die, the Hales and the Argents will have a truce."

Peter leans the weight of his body against Stiles, letting him feel how hard and long his member is as he looks deep into Stiles' eyes. "My_** mate**_, the Alpha mate, has more self-control and power than other werewolves. I know that you won't fight your nature like that stupid pup. I will ensure my bite _**doesn't hurt**_ you, Little One. Let me give you this gift before I go."

Stiles asks, "what about Scott?"

Peter purrs, "if I have Derek, I won't need Scott. You found Derek for me, _**and**_ I am tired of Scott's _victim act. _Besides, I don't like the way he treats you." Peter stiffens his back in annoyance at Scott's behavior. "Scott's an idiot to ignore you and take you for granted. _He hasn't noticed you're missing right now because he's preoccupied with Allison._ Don't play second fiddle. My gift will protect you and keep you safe. I _**will**_ come _**back**_ to you, no matter what._** I promise**_ you this."

Stiles sees the logic in this plan. _It makes sense. _It seems so logical and straightforward. _All he has to do is agree._ He's still confused about something. "Doesn't mating require, you know, mating?"

Peter nods. "Yes. But the mating part isn't done when I turn you. It works best if you have time to adjust to being a werewolf first. Mating's the equivalent of werewolf marriage._** For life.** _This, this is**_ the engagement._** The promise of marriage."

Stiles nods. "Okay. For some reason, _I trust you. _God knows why."

Peter smiles as he unbuttons Stiles' collar and pushes back his shirt as he bares Stiles' pale shoulder. Such a beautiful neck that needs kissing first. "I won't let this hurt you. Relax and let it happen."

Stiles nods as Peter wraps his other arm around Stiles' back, holding Stiles' body flush against his own body as his other arm moves up to cradles Stiles' neck. _That mouth needs kissing also. He kisses the boy senseless, dipping his tongue into Stiles mouth and taking total domination. _He kisses Stiles until he's sure Stiles doesn't know which way is up and then ...

Peter extends his fangs and carefully bites into the boy's bare shoulder.

Stiles inhales as the teeth sink in, but he feels no pain because the hand holding his neck is leeching away the pain. He only feels the warmth of the lycanthropy spread through his body until his entire body feels pleasantly warm. He moans in pleasure as that heat that he didn't realize he was missing fills him. It feels so good. He's been dealing with the constant cold in his core for so long that he forgot what it's like to feel the warmth of life, and love, or the possibility of it. He loses the cold of the grave he's carried for so long, and he doesn't miss it.

Stiles' eyes close as he enjoys the sensation of finally being warm and wrapped in the arms of someone that wants him, even if he's about to leave him.

His glowing blue eyes open to Peter looking at him. "Blue eyes? You feel guilty about someone's death, or you killed them yourself? I was expecting gold, but blue looks just as appealing on you."

Stiles rubs his stiff shoulder. "My mom. She was in a lot of pain in the last few hours. She begged me to make the pain stop. To let her die with her dignity, and on her terms. I unplugged the machine that kept her heart beating. I was alone at the time. No one knows."

Peter says, "my eyes went blue because I killed my baby nieces in the basement so they wouldn't burn to death. That's another reason Kate needs to die." Peter leans down and licks around the bite to ensure there's no errant blood there to give it away. It won't do if anyone detects that his mate is becoming a werewolf.

The wound knits shut with fantastic speed.

Stiles remembers that Scott's didn't heal until the next night, over 24 hours later.

_Peter looks disappointed as he rubs his fingers over the perfectly healed shoulder._ "When I give you the claiming bite here, it will scar to show all werewolves that you have a Mate. It means they are not to touch you. I will always protect you." Peter then fixes Stiles' shirt and rebuttons the collar, even though he'd rather undress the boy and properly claim him now. He then irreparably bends Stiles' car keys before placing them back in Stiles' hand. "You need an excuse to be late to the fight. Bring Jackson and a couple of Molotovs, that work. Honk before you throw yours so I can catch it."

He kisses Stiles gently on the mouth. "Remember, Little One. I promise to return to you, no matter what. Wait for me. I'll make it worth waiting."

Stiles asks, "what about Lydia?"

Peter scents under Stiles' jaw. "Jealous? No need to be, Little One. Lydia is immune to Alpha werewolf bites. She's going to have an allergic reaction to my bite, and that's all. She won't become one of us."

Stiles asks, "I don't understand. Then, _**why did you bite her?"**_

Peter smiles. "I thought she was my rival for you, and I needed to bite her for my plans because of her supernatural heritage. Go to the hospital and see her, if you must. She'll make a full recovery. If you want to explain werewolves to her, go ahead. It may go a long way to gaining her trust."

They hear Scott's howl in the distance and then Derek's answering howl in the far distance.

Stiles is surprised that he can identify whose howl is which.

Peter strokes a finger over Stiles' pulse point. "Scott now knows where Kate is holding Derek. We need to go now, but first, one more kiss for the road." He leans in and sensually kisses the boy breathless before getting in his nurse's car and driving away.

Stiles is left standing alone, watching Peter's tail lights fade away.

_**Lydia!**_ Crap! **_He can't drive!_** He takes off running cross-country to the hospital.


	2. Showdown

**Saturday, February 26, 2011**   
  
**The Hospital**

Stiles asks, "is Lydia going to be okay?"

John says, "they don't know what happened to her. She's having some strange allergic reaction. They don't know to what, or how."

John looks at Stiles. "Son, if you know anything about this, I need to know."

Stiles says, "she dumped me to be with Jackson, so I left. I mean..." he lowers his voice "...I still need physical therapy, so I can run without being in pain. Do you think I would be able to dance or even want to?"

He looks around and doesn't see who he's looking for. "Dad, Did Scott and Allison come here? Are they hiding somewhere and I'm overlooking them?"  
  
The Sheriff shouts in agitation, "no! I haven't seen them."  
  
Jackson walks up and looks agitated. He grabs Stiles' arm.

John stops Jackson and asks, "how did you find Lydia? Did someone text you to find her lying there alone?"

Jackson breathes a sigh of relief that Stiles told him to delete that text. "No, sheriff. I found Lydia in the field after Stiles' texted me that she chose me over him and was looking for me. An animal had already attacked her. I need to talk with Stiles, if you're through, Sheriff?"  
  
In aggravation, John says, "yeah, I'm through. If I find out either one of you had anything to do with this ..."  
  
They both raise their hands to indicate they're innocent as he storms off.

  
  
Jackson pulls Stiles to the side. "I'm so sorry, Stiles. They have big guns and don't look like they follow laws. They scare me. I know Scott's your friend, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
_Stiles connects the dots and realizes Jackson's talking about the hunters._ Shit! He stiffens his back in annoyance.  
  
Stiles doesn't want to lose his long-standing friendship (even though it's a secret) with Jax. He holds up his hands. "First of all, Scott's not as high on my list of friends as he used to be, not since before school break started. Allison's involvement with him only made things worse. I'm thinking about dropping his ass. What did you tell the hunters?"  
  
Jax takes a deep breath in relief. He doesn't want to lose the only _**real**_ friend he has. He calms down. _Stiles is the last person that he wants mad at him._ "I told Argent that Scott's the Beta and I don't know who the Alpha is. They already knew he's the Beta! They were going to prove it at the dance."  
  
Stiles nods. "This is the last time I help Scott, and then he's on his own. The Alpha is heading to the Hale House to kill Kate, Chris, and possibly Allison. Scott _**thinks**_ he's going to stop the Alpha, as if that's possible. I don't want people killed because Kate burned the Hales over the fact that a couple of the Hales were werewolves. That's what caused this entire vendetta of revenge."  
  
Jax asks, "that's what this is all about, the Hale fire six years ago?"  
  
Stiles nods. "Still want to be a werewolf? Even when you know it puts a target on your family as well as you?"  
  
Jax nods. "You know they aren't my family. They keep me around because they want access to _**their**_ money that I will _**inherit**_ when I turn 18. It's in their best interest to keep me happy, so I let them keep some, if not all, of the money."  
  
Stiles nods. He remembers.

  
  
They turn and see Chris and his hunters blocking the exit.

Stiles breathes, "Crap!"

Jax balks in nervousness. He doesn't want them to hurt himself or Stiles.

  
  
The hunters toss the boys into the morgue where Chris slams Stiles into the bank of cold lockers holding the bodies.

  
  
They snipe back and forth, and Stiles informs Argent that Kate killed the Hales in an arson fire. All those animal attacks were the Alpha getting revenge for Kate leaving the Alpha to die. The victims were the fire inspector that she bribed and the three arsonists that she hired.

Chris recalls that Kate called him about the deaths here in Beacon Hills _**before**_ he could inform her. She was surprised that the sheriff linked the deaths to the arson, but then tried using that as a reason to tell Allison that they are werewolf hunters.

  
Stiles see a couple of ghosts coming out of the body drawers, and they aren't thrilled that Chris is pinning Stiles to the wall and threatening him.  
  
He sees they're angry, and he needs their help to get out of this. He looks at Argent with fierce determination. "You think you're cold now? You want to see true cold? My friends will show you real meaning of cold!"  
  
The ghosts smile, nod, and place their hands on the lockers, allowing their deathly cold to penetrate it. It almost immediately ices up. Other spirits do the same to the door, freezing it.  
  
One of the hunters pulls out their gun to aim at Stiles.  
  
The ghost of a woman and a man wrap their hands around it, freezing it solid.

  
  
The hunter drops it and rubs the frost off his fingers. He doesn't want frostbite.  
  
One of the other ghosts grips Chris' jacket, and he sees a frozen handprint on his arm as he quickly releases Stiles.

  
  
Chris asks, "What are you?"  
  
Stiles redirects and doesn't say werewolf. "An orderly killed me some years back. My dad refused to stop giving me CPR, which kept me from getting any brain damage. Ever since my death, I've been able to talk to the dead. Ghosts can generate a _**great**_ deal of cold, especially when there is _**more**_ than one of them. We _**are**_ in the morgue."  
  
Chris nods. That makes the boy human, and he's not doing this. Ghosts are. "Breaking the code is the biggest crime we have. Kate broke the code. I will deal with her."  
  
He hands Stiles his business card. "Call me if you need me, for anything."  
  
Stiles takes it in confusion. _Did Argent just change sides?_  
  
The hunters turn and leave.  
  
Stiles bends over to catch his breath and stop panicking before he has a panic attack.

The ghosts return to their bodies as he says, "Thanks. I appreciate it."  
  
He looks up and rushes to Jax. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jax nods. "Your friends come in handy. Good thing the hunters threw us in the morgue."  
  
Stiles laughs. "Yeah, AppleJax. Let's get to the school and make a couple of Molotovs, with the _**right**_ ingredients, to help Scott and Derek with Kate and her goons. If you're still looking at losing your humanity, you need to get in good with the werewolves and at least make it _**look**_ like you are helping them."  
  
Jackson nods. "Let's go!"

  
**30 Minutes Later**

** **

  
Stiles is driving Jax' Porshe as Jax gripes at how fast Stiles is driving through the forest, at night. Stiles' werewolf reflexes and night vision makes it easy.  
  
They speed through the preserve to the Hale House.

**At the Hale House**

Scott gets Derek out of the basement and out of the house.

That's when Kate and Allison attack them. Allison shoots Derek twice, for no reason.

Allison doesn't figure out hunters are the killers until Kate points a gun at Scott to kill him.

That's When Chris joins the party and threatens to put her down because she's breaking the code.

_Kate tells him that she did what she was told to do._ By Gerard.

That's when Peter joins the party and knocks out Chris and Scott before taking Kate into the house, followed by Allison.

Peter rips out Kate's throat as Allison watches.

He still feels threatened by the fact Allison still breathes, and he means to do something about that.

Scott confronts Peter to defend Allison.

Derek joins in to protect Scott.

Stiles and Jackson arrive.

Jax' jaw drops as he gets a good look at the Alpha in the headlights.

It's massive and terrifying, with crimson eyes.

  
  
Stiles honks the horn_ 'by accident'_ as he gets out of the car.

He tosses the Molotov, and Alpha Peter smoothly catches it.

Stiles steps back in feigned surprise.  
  
Allison shoots the bottle he's holding with her arrow, and it explodes in a fireball.  
  
Jax steps forward and tosses his Molotov at the Alpha as the flames from the first fireball dies down. The second Molotov ignites another fireball on the Alpha.  
  
A burned Peter falls to the ground as he tries to breathe through the pain.

  
  
Derek stands over a weak and prone Peter. 

Peter says, "you've already made your decision." 

Derek rips out Peter's throat before turning to Scott with red eyes. "I'm the Alpha now."

Shock tears through Stiles as he sees his mate die. _How could Derek kill his uncle like that?_


	3. Talks and Confessions

**Saturday, February 26, 2011**

Derek stands over Peter. 

Peter says, "you've already made your decision." 

Derek rips out Peter's throat before turning to Scott with red eyes. "I'm the Alpha now."

He doesn't realize that he only receives half the Alpha power, even though receiving the full power would cause agonizing pain. It's enough for him to get the red eyes.

  
  
Allison leaves her family necklace on Kate's body, identifying her as the killer that the Sheriff is hunting, thanks to Harris' confession. _If you want to call it that._

  
  
Chris and Allison leave with their hired hunters goons. It's time Allison learns about the family business.

  
  
Scott walks off into the forest without acknowledging the presence of Stiles or Jax. He's viewing his lost chance at being the one to kill Peter as making him a victim. He thought that would cure him. It won't.

Stiles watches Derek carry Peter's body into his house where he buries it under the floorboards. _He wanted to know the location of his mate's body._

  
  
Peter's ghost turns to Stiles before walking into the house. "Trust in me, and my plan, Little One. I'll be back for you."

He's not aware that Stiles sees or hears him as he turns around.

  
  
Jax gives Stiles a ride home. "Are you closing the door on your friendship with Scott now?"  
  
Stiles nods. "Yeah. I should have done it a_** long**_ time ago."  
  
Jax says, "what you told Argent... I always suspected ... I couldn't see you as ever giving up and letting that bastard win. I've got to say, I knew, subconsciously, that you would never kill yourself. _You're too strong._ I can't tell you how guilty I've felt about your spinal injuries because _it's my fault for leaving you there, in Eichen._ Alone and unprotected. Then I felt worse because I didn't do more for you. I knew what Brunski was doing to you because he abused me also, and I didn't tell anyone. I always wonder if it would've saved you if I told anyone what he was doing to us. If it would've kept you from getting hurt?"

Stiles quietly says, "we were kids. No one would believe a child saying that an orderly abused them. _Not back then._ Maybe now that other people have reported that orderlies and doctors abuse patients in those places. _It wasn't your fault,_ and I never blamed you. I was happy that you got away from him. I...I wanted to die when he killed me. The only reason I fought back was that I knew it would crush dad if I died on him too._ You are the only reason that I learned to walk again._ You kept me motivated to push through the pain and get back on my feet. _Without you helping and pushing me, every step of the way, I would still be in that wheelchair._ Thank you for that."

A tearful Stiles says, "I wanted to die then because I wanted the pain and the abuse to stop. I didn't want to wake up anymore. I didn't want to wonder who was going to hurt me today. I'm tired of being forgotten and getting leftovers of affection and attention. I don't like feeling like I'm some sort of leper that no one wants." Stiles eyes are bright and shiny as they prickle with the unshed tears.  
  
Jax looks over at a very subdued Stiles. "You know what? Fuck my dad and his rules of who is acceptable as a friend or girlfriend! You're my friend, and I want everyone to know that! No more faking our _frenemy_ relationship."  
  
Stiles looks at him in surprise. "Are you sure about that AppleJax? Being friends with a pariah makes you one too."  
  
Jax nods and smiles at the nickname Stiles gave him when they were roommates in Eichen House. "I'm more sure about this than anything in my life."

  
  
**At the Stilinksi home**

  
Stiles stares at the wall for about an hour while Jax makes them hot chocolate, with milk, not water. He then cleans up after he drinks his in silence. He's comfortable enough with Stiles to be there for him if he wants to talk or just to be there for him so that he's not alone.

_Stiles then decides to come clean with his dad._ He doubts he could feel any worse than he does right now. He doesn't like where his relationship with his dad is right now.

Stiles calls the Sheriff. "Dad?! I need to tell you everything. Can you come home right away? Alone! Please?"

John arrives home with a grim face.

Jax catches him at the door on his way out. "You need to start acting like you give a damn about Stiles! I don't like seeing him like this. I actually care about my friend and his feelings. He's not just your maid and accountant; he's your fucking son! Start acting like the dad he tells me he has and no one ever sees!"

Stiles hears everything, and it helps ease his depression a little.

John watches Jax' retreating back as he gets in his car and drives away. _Is that how he's been treating Stiles?_ Like the maid? God! _When was the last time he actually had a conversation with Stiles?_ He needs to be a better dad. _Maybe this talk Stiles wants to have will tell him what he needs to do for his son._

John sits at the kitchen table next to an unblinking Stiles. "Stiles? Son? Are you okay?" He can see how quiet and subdued the boy is and it does worry him.

Stiles shakes his head and turns on the radio to blanket their conversation so Scott or any other nearby werewolf can't hear him if they do happen to be in the area.  
  
Stiles explains to John about everything. He focuses on the Hale Arson, with the documents he uncovered. He doesn't mention that some of those tips are from his ghostly friends.  
  
He explains all the players of the tragedy and victims of the Alpha's revenge.  
  
He goes over everything from crazy Alpha Peter biting Scott to Kate's death.

He says Derek is the new acting Alpha because Peter was too insane to hold that role until he gets better. Kate's death should help with that.

  
  
He leaves out the parking garage and Peter kidnapping him, and yeah, the kiss and the bite, _definitely that kiss. **Oh My God!**_ _That was his first kiss._ That was their first kiss! It was so awesome!  
  
When Stiles finishes, John stands up. "You expect me to believe that load of poppycock? Werewolves and werewolf hunters? If you're going to make stuff up, at least make it believable."  
  
Stiles stands up and shifts into his Beta form with long claws, fangs, and glowing blue eyes. With his werewolf voice, he asks, "how is this for proof?"

  
  
John sits down heavily.  
  
Stiles shifts back. "You can't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf. No one knows. The Alpha bit me when he kidnapped me from the field after he bit Lydia."  
  
John asks, "he kidnapped you?"  
  
Stiles says, "yeah. Lydia was his leverage to ensure I went with him. He didn't hurt me. He needed me to locate where Kate was holding Derek. I figured out Derek had Scott's phone, so I used the GPS to find him in the tunnels under the Hale House."  
  
Stiles sits down tiredly. "Argents hunt werewolves and use their families as bait. Argent means silver. That's where the stories about silver killing werewolves originated. I don't want them going after you as they did with the Hales or the veiled threats they made about Melissa. I _**need**_ you safe from them. You have a dangerous job, and I didn't want them to kill you and make it look job-related. I'll go crazy without you. Crazy werewolves tend to be killers."  
  
He looks up with moist eyes. "I'm telling you right now. I _**will**_ kill myself before I go _**back**_ to Echen House again. That place is evil. I can't go back there."

  
  
John sees the unshed tears in Stiles' eyes. "Okay, son. I won't tell anyone. I appreciate that you're finally telling me what the hell has been happening in this town. I don't like that you did so _**many**_ dangerous things _to protect me._ I don't like that you did most of that _on your own,_ without Scott's help."  
  
He sighs heavily before looking up at Stiles. "I don't like that Chris and his hunters threatened you in the hospital. I was nearby and didn't notice. I can't say much for Scott, in that you did a lot of that on your own. Trying to cover for him constantly losing control or being with Allison, knowing her family hunts werewolves. I will be saying something to him about slamming you into the wall. You have spinal injuries, and he could have put you back in a wheelchair."  
  
He leans back in his chair in disgust. "Scott didn't even help you. You put yourself in danger to keep him from hurting others and himself. I'm proud of you son."

Stiles shyly smiles at his dad.  
  
John stands up again as he remembers Lydia's involvement. "Lydia is a werewolf now?"  
  
Stiles shakes his head. "She wasn't human to start. Her kind is immune to werewolf bites. Her body is fighting off the lycanthropy in an allergic reaction. She'll be fine when she wakes up. He didn't say what she is, only that her family is supernatural."

John asks, "is there any possibility that this Alpha lied to you?"

Stiles smiles with a soft huff. "No. Peter would _**never** _lie to me. Besides the fact that I'm his _**mate,**_ as a werewolf, I can _**hear**_ the heart skip when someone lies."

John's head pops up in surprise. "Mate? Soul mate?"

Stiles nods. He doesn't understand why he's _**not**_ telling his dad that Peter's dead, other than the fact Derek went to a lot of trouble to hide Peter's body and Peter told him to wait for him."

John asks, "what happens now? With the Argents?"

Stiles sighs. "Kate was following Gerard's orders. She told Chris she was following orders when she burned the Hales. Kate's dead and the public knows she killed innocent people. Gerard will show up to either disclaim everything against Kate or to put the blame on someone else to clear his family name. If he finds out Scott's a werewolf, we could have a war. Chris will have to keep Scott away from Allison and scare him enough to do it. I don't see that working for long. Gerard will be a problem unless you can prove Gerard's a killer and he trained Kate to kill."

Stiles takes a sip of his ice-cold hot chocolate and makes a face at it. He shivers. "Damn that's nasty when it gets cold." He looks up at his dad. "I can't handle Scott's behavior anymore. I'm cutting my ties to him. Jax says since Scott's out of my life, he's saying to hell with the rules his dad gave him about who he can be friends with and publicly let it be known we're friends. I'm not sure he's going to mention we've been friends since we were roommates in Eichen House."

John facepalms. "That's why he seems so familiar! He visited you in the hospital, after you nearly died on me."

Stiles nods. "I _**did**_ die, dad. Jax ensured I went to physical therapy instead of ditching like I wanted to do and forced me to learn how to walk again. He ensured I didn't stay in that wheelchair or feel bad that I suck at sports and sit on the bench all the time. That's more than I can say about the asshole that everyone assumed was my best friend."

John asks, "don't you need to see your therapist soon? I've seen you rubbing the back of your neck and leaning against the wall because of the pain and tiredness."

Stiles smiles with a huff. "I have been running for my life since school started, and that's why I was hurting and tired. I'm a werewolf now, which healed that, but I need to play human if hunters are going to be here. Make an appointment, and I'll go. If you're going to have words with Chris about slamming me into a wall, that will allow me to play human better. Monday appointments will be fine."

**Sunday, February 27th, 2011**

Stiles is at home. He's not as depressed as he was since he talked with his dad last night.

He's actually feeling needy. He misses Peter and his touch. Well, his wolf does, and it's driving him a little stir crazy. He decides to have a little one on one with his hand, which means a bubble bath.

He's been dreaming of Peter biting his shoulder. A few of the dreams have his eyes as yellow, and one even had them as red as he sat in Peter's lap to enjoy his beautiful kisses.

True to his word, Jackson calls him, and they talk about werewolves, conspiracy theories, and the Hales. He asks if Stiles has any appointments with the doctor and if he wants a lift.

Stiles smiles. "Yes. I'm seeing the physical therapist on Monday after school. You have lacrosse, though. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Jackson shushes him. "I'm pretty sure I can miss practice. I'm the best person there; next to idiot wolf-boy. _**He**_ has to use the wolf to be _**close**_ to where I am as a mere human. _**Maybe**_ after your appointment, we can see Lydia?"

Stiles nods. "That would be great. She hasn't awakened yet. I'm worried about her. I would love to see her, If you don't mind?"

Jax laughs. "No, I don't mind. I wouldn't be a good friend if I minded. Your health is more important than practice."

Stiles feels terrible about not telling him everything, so he tells him. "Jax. My health is better than I let on. Remember when I texted for you to get Lyds in the field? I texted you because the Alpha bit her to get me to go with him when he kidnapped me. He needed me to find Derek for him. While I was alone with him, I found out about wolf soul mates. He's my mate, and I'm no longer as weak and human as I was. Don't tell anyone, though. Hunters are still hunting the area, and it's not safe if they find out."

Stiles huffs. "Not to mention that I don't want Derek as my Alpha after I saw him kill my mate. I don't want to be in a pack with Scott either."

Jax is surprised. "Thanks for telling me. I won't say anything. I would feel the same way. Have you heard from Scott?"

Stiles sighs. "Nope. I don't want to talk to him anyway. I have a warm bubble bath waiting for me. I'll see you on Monday, AppleJax."

Jax says, "see you Monday, Stiletto."

**Later**

Jackson goes to the Hale house and confronts Derek. "I helped you. I'm the one that threw that Molotov at that feral Alpha, so he was weak enough for you to kill him and become the new Hale Alpha. I think after everything I went through for you and your kind, that I deserve the gift of the bite. I'm a better candidate than Scott ever was. I won't waste it like he is, complaining that he's not human anymore and leaving Stiles alone and unprotected so he could get kidnapped by your Uncle."

_Derek realizes that Jackson knows a lot more than he ever let on._

Derek didn't realize Peter kidnapped Stiles.

_That would explain how Peter got there so fast._ It wasn't the howl that led him there, it was because he was already on his way there.

He looks at Jackson. He's going to be a problem. Maybe he'll get bite rejection. If lycanthropy takes and he lives, he'll be a strong werewolf for his pack, to defend against the coming Alpha pack. If he dies, no skin off of his nose.

Derek smiles at him. "Looks like you get what you wanted out of it and your help was marginal at best." He reaches forward and rips Jackson's shirt to shreds and bites Jackson on the side.

The kid screams in pain and then runs out the door.

Hale takes that to means he doesn't want to be in Derek's pack. He'll wait until Friday to let the idiot see he needs help controlling the beast.

Jax ran off in pain and fear because he didn't want to be in a pack with that inept Alpha. He trips and rolls down a hill, landing in the lake. _It's fucking cold._

He can see perfectly well because the full moon was about a week ago, but there is still enough moon to give him light. He can't wait to feel the power of the next full moon.

His body is hot from the fever of the change. He hops in his car and drives to Stiles for help dealing with the change.


	4. Dreams and things

**Monday, February 28th, 2011**

Lydia is trapped in a dream world that is linked to the past while her body is dealing with the Alpha werewolf's bite, and her banshee senses are slowly waking up.

She doesn't realize that she's dreaming.

Her first vision is of being_** inside**_ the Hale fire, and she has to watch the fate of _**everyone**_ in that fire as they fight to get out. She sees the three guys Kate hired throwing gasoline on the house outside the window and Kate laughing as she starts the fire.

A tearful and younger Peter pulls the two little girls into his arms, kisses their foreheads, and then snaps their necks, so they don't suffer.

Ten minutes later, the fire reaches the basement, and their bodies burn as well as Peter's. She can't believe that he's surviving the fire burning him that badly.

She watches as Claudia, and a young Stiles put out the flames on Peter's body with a curtain. As they get him to the front door a burning beam falls and lands on the three of them.

Claudia managed to shove Stiles hard enough so that it was a glancing blow to his side, but it knocks him out.

The beam hits Claudia in the head, and she's bleeding profusely from a head injury. The heavy beam pins Peter and an unconscious Claudia.

The flames are burning Peter's right side and Claudia's hands and legs as she tries desperately to free them.

EMTs and firefighters break through the front door and save Peter and Claudia. She points to an unconscious Stiles lying on the floor nearby as she passes into a coma.

They drag Stiles out as well.

Peter is now in a coma also.

At the hospital, Stiles tries to stay with Claudia, but Deputy Stilinski grabs Stiles and shoves him out the door as he tells him to go home.

Lydia sees a young Peter, in his senior year, teaching a young Derek, in his junior year, how to play basketball at the school. _They are like brothers_ until the French teacher Kate Silver _(she's wearing the amulet that she gave Allison)_ starts an affair with Derek. 

Derek's behavior and personality changes as Kate gets him rooted deeper in their illegal relationship. It's illegal for teachers to sleep with their students, and it's a felony if there are more than ten years of difference in age.

Derek ignores his family and has sex with her because she's using a potion she got from Deaton that forces a werewolf to almost be addicted to you. It's like catnip to cats on his wolf.

_It takes a week or two of constant dosing for it to have a strong enough hold on the wolf._

**A year before the fire  
**

Lydia sees Peter watching a young Stiles from a distance because he knows _that's his mate_ and he wants him safe.

A drunk driver runs over the curb and heads straight for where a young Stiles is reading comic books with a young Erica in the city park.

Peter moves at an unbelievable speed and moves Stiles out of the way of the car.

Talia sees everything and tries to admonish Peter for threatening to expose them.

Peter flashes golden eyes at her. "I won't be a good left hand if a human drunk driver kills my mate! My wolf and I are too young to get over that loss, and we could wind up Omegas so let me do what I know I need to do for our pack and myself."

Talia nods and walks to the young boy. "I'm Natalia. You can call me Talia. What's your name?"

He says, "No one can pronounce my name very well, so I go by Stiles. Stiles Stilenski."

Talia smiles at the TMI and asks, "you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Stiles thinks. "Mom takes me running every evening to burn off my extra energy._ I'm a little hydroactive._ You live in the big house in the preserve. I saw you with the handsome guy with the pretty blue eyes. We run past all the time."

Talia smiles. "Hyperactive. Yes, we do, and I'm glad to see your mom takes such good care of you. That cute guy is my little brother Peter."

**The field   
**

**The recent past**

Peter is in front of her; only he seems off. She hears Stiles running across the field behind her, yelling for her to run.

She runs, _but it's not fast enough_.

Peter bites her and then uses her as leverage to take Stiles away. _He wants Stiles._

He wants to use Lydia for something.

She then finds herself in the burnt-out Hale House with a crispy Peter sitting next to her saying he needs her help.

She's nearly catatonic now and not able to function.

Peter shakes his head. "You're still trapped too deep in your dreams. Maybe fear will snap you out if this state faster."

Peter shows her lying on the ground after her attack.

He shows her that Peter and the beast at the video store are the same.

He shows her stiles at the dance.

Peter stands behind her and growls, "don't even think about him as a possible suitor for you. Stiles is mine! I don't share! He's mine! Hands off!"

Believe it or not, that's what finally wakes her up.

She looks around as she realizes she's in a hospital and feels the pain in her side from the bite.

She takes deep breathes as she silently repeats her mantra, "it was just a dream, it was just a dream. It's not real. I was dreaming. It was just a nightmare."

Just when she has nearly convinced herself that it was all horrid nightmares, she feels a presence next to her in the bed.

She turns and sees Peter stretched out on her bed.

She screams.

_The scream seems to echo differently. _The scream of a newly awakened banshee before the death.

He smiles and flashes red eyes at her. "It's about time you woke up. I've been trying to wake you since yesterday. You're welcome, by the way."

Nurses run into her hospital room when they realize she's awake to check her over and do all kinds of tests on her.

She feels a twinge in her side and sees the bloody bandage.

One of the nurses notices and says, "let me change that for you, then we can put a watertight barrerior over it so you can take a nice shower. Hot showers always make you feel better."

Lydia recognizes this nurse as Melissa McCall.

Melissa is replacing her dressing on the bite that's nearly a scar now as Lydia asks, "are you Stiles' mom?"

Melissa pauses in surprise. After a few seconds, she says, "No, honey. Claudia died about 5 or 6 years ago, and I guess, I took him under my wing and look out for him, or try to, despite my son thinking he's invisible half the time."

Lydia smiles at her and notices Peter perks up when they talk about Stiles. Maybe she can get more information on the nameless boy that's followed her around for years.

The other girls told her that the boy was crushing on her, but Jackson says she's his academic rival and he wants to be like her. Jackson told her _'never hurt Stiles.'_ She did that by treating him like a shadow, so she never encouraged him.

Lydia says, "I noticed him in school. He's sweet, but he's always reading books, and he follows me around like Peter Pan's shadow. A few friends said he has a crush on me, but my boyfriend says that's not a crush, that's curiosity because I'm his academic rival and Stiles wants to see how I act like average kids and hide my brains."

Melissa smiles. "That's Stiles for you. He's always watching everything and observing things that no one else notices. He's more of a mothering personality, if you ask me. Stiles always reads crime books to solve cold cases for his father and medical books because he hates his physical therapy and he hates being in constant pain, but he worries about their finances too much to use his dad's medical insurance to get more than the four standard treatments a year that they say he needs. His dad ensures that his insurance covers more treatment if he wants it. His best friend Jax, your boyfriend, makes Stiles go to physical therapy when he can't hold his pencil or walk to the field without limping, or sitting on the bench makes him grimace in pain."

Lyds and Peter look at her. They didn't know he had medical issues. "Why would he be in pain? Didn't he used to run every night when he was a kid, with his mother?"

Melissa nods. "This doesn't go beyond us. I was working the day his dad rushed him in here." She takes a few deep breaths as she forms her words. "Stiles sustained severe spinal trauma. I charted it as fighting off an attack. He won't talk about it. He had torn nerves and muscles in his upper back and swollen neck and shoulder muscles that put pressure on his spinal column. One of the vertebrae in his spine was fractured and the swelling put enough pressure on his spine that he was in a wheelchair for several months."

She pats Lydia's hand as she says, "Jax wouldn't let Stiles give up. He reminded Stiles how much he wanted to run again. It's hard to take care of your dad if you're disabled and can't walk. Jax made him got to physical therapy and pushed him to fight back, helping him to walk again. Jax was with Stiles every step of the way."

Lyds asks, "where was Scott during all of that time? Does he even know about Stiles' injuries?"

Melissa shakes her head. "I had just gone through my divorce, and Scott was living with his father in Florida. His father decided the following year that the FBI was more important than his family. It's hard to take care of a spastic kid that tends to be a little thick when it comes to anyone but himself. Scott's not narcissistic by any means; however, he merely doesn't think anyone can have a life as bad as he seems to think he does. By the time Scott moved back in with me, Stiles was walking again. Stiles' constant twitching is to ensure that he doesn't suddenly get paralyzed while he was sitting still. Well, that's my theory for it, anyway."

Melissa puts the last piece of tape on Lydia's side and stands to go. "Stiles and Jax have been by to see you while you were sleeping. They plan on coming by tomorrow after Jax brings Stiles to his physical therapy appointment."

Lyds asks in concern, "is Stiles okay?"

Melissa tilts her head to the side, "he's okay. He's been hiding how much pain he's in, again. I gather from overhearing Stiles and Jax talking, that several people have slammed Stiles into walls and it's caused some pain in his back. Jax was furious. I reprimanded Scott when I heard he's one of the people that did it. I don't think he realizes he did anything wrong. Stiles said that Scott was sick, and tried to use Scott's phone to cancel Scott's date with Allison. Scott said Stiles was right, he got very sick and left Allison alone at your party. I doubt Scott ever apologized to the poor girl."

Lyds asks, "Does anyone know about Stiles back? I mean, he plays lacrosse."

Melissa smiles. "He doesn't play lacrosse, honey. He sits on the bench to keep Scott company. He hates lacrosse. Everyone on the team signs a form saying not to have physical contact with Stiles during sports... no one dares tackle Stiles, or Jax and Danny get on them. Somehow I don't think Stiles told anyone that he has an injury, besides the Coach. Coach is scared of Jax, and he doesn't let Stiles do anything without Jax going over it first, to see if it's safe for Stiles."

Lyds ask, "so Jax and Stiles are best friends? Why don't they act that way at school?"

Melissa shakes her head. "Mr. Whittemore doesn't believe Jax should publicly associate with anyone without power or money that can't help Jackson further his career goals or put him at the head of the pack, so to speak."

Lydia nods. "Mr. Whittemore didn't want _**me**_ to date Jackson until after he discovered who my dad is and how much money he has. I can believe that."

Peter stands up and walks to the door. "Sorry, my dear. I need to find Stiles and ensure he's okay. I'll be back later because I need your help to come back from the dead so I can protect _my Stiles_. You_** will** _help me, eventually. I can be very persuasive."


	5. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Monday, February 28th, 2011**

** **

Scott is always spending time with Allison.

Stiles glared at him once and then ignored him and Allison.

He stares at Lydia's empty desk as he worries about her.

At lunch, Danny and Jax keep Stiles with them, and they don't let Scott even think about getting near Stiles.

**AT PRACTICE**

Peter's ghost sits at the top of the bleachers.

Stiles sees him, but he's embarrassed about leaving school for this doctor's appointment, so he doesn't indicate that he knows Peter's sitting there glaring at Allison.

Coach notices Jax didn't dress for practice.

Stiles stands on the sidelines, quietly waiting for Jax.

Coach gives the _what's up_ sign to Jax as he approaches.

Jax moves so his back is to the other players, so those that can read lips don't hear what he has to say. "Sorry, Coach. I'm skipping practice and driving Stiles to see his physical therapist today."

The Coach looks concerned. "Is he okay?"

Jax shakes his head. "He's been hiding how much pain he's in again. Several people have shoved him into walls, hard. I don't want him to wind up in a wheelchair again because assholes insist on hurting him because they're cavemen. Keep Scott and Allison away from him because both Scott and Allison's father shoved him into walls, **_hard enough_** to aggravate his spinal injury. Stiles is more important to me than a game or practice."

Coach says, "yeah, no problem. Take as long as you need. Do you need me to excuse you from any classes for today?"

Jax nods. "We have chemistry next. If you could excuse us both from that class, I would appreciate it."

Coach nods, "you've got it."

Jax leads Stiles to his car, and they drive away.

The Coach calls Scott over.

Scott heard the entire exchange and has no clue what's going in. "Yeah, coach?"

He grabs Scott's ear and drags him over to the bleachers where he can talk to both Allison and Scott at the same time.

Scott says, "ow, ow, ow" the entire way over there.

Coach gestures for Allison to come down and see him. He shoves Scott onto the bench. "You sit your ass right there and don't move, you're benched today and the first game we have."

Scott asks, "what did I do?"

The Coach takes a deep breath. "Did you, or did you not, sign those forms I gave you when you joined the team that says no one is ever to tackle Stiles and to be careful of his back, both on the field and off."

Scott has to think. "Um."

The Coach slaps the back of Scott's head. "Jax is taking Stiles to his physical therapist to work on his back because, evidently, several people, including you and Allison's father slammed him into walls hard enough to aggravate his spinal injury."

He points to "Allison. You tell your dad that shoving kids into walls is a fast way to get himself arrested, even if that kid didn't already have a previous spinal injury and under strict orders to be careful of his back. Now both of you get out of my sight."

Peter smiles that someone looks out for Stiles and uses the ghostly traveling ability to go to the Hale house to check on Derek.

**HALE HOUSE**

He's pleased to hear the tail end of Sheriff Stilinski threatening to come up with a reason to arrest Derek if he ever hears that he laid another aggressive hand on his son, before getting in his cruiser and driving away with a scowl aimed in Derek's direction.

Derek stands there scratching his head as he tries to figure out what just happened and why he's in so much trouble. _He doesn't want the sheriff mad at him._ The man's like a pissed off mama bear protecting its baby.

Peter smiles as he returns to his body to draw in enough energy for another few hours to stay away from his body.

**STILLINSKI HOUSE**

Peter is sitting on the roof of the Stilinski house when Jax brings Stiles home and goes into the kitchen with him.

Stiles and Jax start making spaghetti and a Ceaser salad for supper as they talk.

Jax asks, "did you notice Lydia kept looking around the entire time we were talking with her? Like she's looking for someone or something."

Stiles nods, "PTSD? She did have a traumatic experience. A werewolf attacked her, and she has no clue that werewolves are real. I mean, after you got out of Eichen, how long did it take you before you stopped locking your door at night so no one could hurt you while you were asleep?"

Jax sighs. "Three months. How about you?"

Stiles smiles. "I couldn't lock the door; not without dad worrying, so I fixed the board on the top of the stairs to squeak when you step on it, and the one outside my room."

Jax laughs. "You always find ways around things. Loopholes."

Stiles stops and solemnly looks at Jax. "I have to say thanks for taking me today. I appreciate it. I didn't have to go, but if dad's going to go all ape-shit on Argent and Derek about slamming me into walls, I figured I need to act human and humans would see their doctor and ensure they didn't get any further damage. I should've gone and seen her that first time Scott shoved me into that wall, back in January. That fucking hurt. Or maybe after Derek did it after Scott threw him under the bus and he needed a place to hide."

Jax chops more veggies as he says, "that's one good thing about us being werewolves now. Those injuries healed."

Stiles laughs. "I can't believe Derek bit you."

Jax shrugs. "I think he was hoping it would kill me. As you said, _he's not our Alpha,_ and after you saw him kill your mate, you would never want him as an Alpha. Neither of us wants any part of Scott."

Stiles chuckles. "We can't be Omegas if we are together. Scott wouldn't know another werewolf was near him to save his life. I meant what I said, and I don't want him or Allison near me. She's as crazy as Kate, if you ask me."

Jax says, "I'm lucky I have you to help me play human. Lacrosse isn't about violence to me. It's about control and power. You've already taught me how to control my wolf."

Stiles shakes his head. "I didn't teach you to control him; I taught you to embrace him so you can coexist as I do. From what I gather, the fact that we accept our wolves enough to shift into a real wolf is rare."

Jax pulls out the oil and vinegar to make the dressing. "Yeah. Running as a wolf is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. It's like flying. The things that our wolves know about their surroundings by just their sense of smell is ... it's like I got the ability to see after having never seen anything before. It's just amazing."

Peter's ghost is amazed. _That is rare._

Both of them can do it? _Derek hasn't learned how to do that yet._

Peter stands and travels to Lydia.

Jax shyly asks, "can we run as wolves tonight? Just the two of us. We need to map out safe places to run and track where the hunters are hunting. Please? It helps us to go as wolves, so we have a higher awareness."

Stiles smiles. "Why not. It could be a strategic advantage to map out everything with our wolf eyes. We'll meet at the overlook at 11 pm, as our wolves."

**HOSPITAL**

Lydia is packing her bag to go home.

Peter purrs, "going home so soon? You didn't think to leave without me, did you?"

She turns in fright. "How are you here? Why can't you leave me alone? If you're dead, how are you here?" She nearly cries in fear and desperation.

He says, "I'm a ghost. I need you to bring me back to life. I need you to finish the ritual on the Worm Moon. If you don't cast it this year, I will haunt you until you do cast it. Every day, for the rest of your life, until you give me my life back, and then I will leave you alone.

**11 pm**

Two wolves meet at the overlook and then run through the preserve, the ravine, around the lake, and by the Nemeton.

Stiles brown wolf

and Jax blonde wolf

Both wolves have luminous blue eyes.

**Wednesday, March 2nd, 2011**  
**The Funeral**  
  
Stiles watches Kate's funeral from his hidden vantage point on top of an ancient Mausoleum at the back of the cemetery.  
  
His wolf eyes allow him to see them clearly. _He's far enough away that the Argents can't see him._ It's quiet enough that he can even listen to what they are saying.  
  
He watches Gerard Argent arrive. _When the wind blows, he can smell disease and death on the man._

  
  
The palm bearers carry out Kate's coffin.  
  
_The ceremony is with a closed coffin. Why?_  
  
That's strange. It shouldn't be that hard to hide her throat.  
  
Stiles wonders why it's a closed coffin ceremony when no outsiders are allowed near the coffin or the ceremony. _It's easy to hide a torn throat._ Turtlenecks_** are**_ a thing.  
  
His dad catches Scott hiding just outside of the roped-off area of the funeral procession and tells him to go home.

Chris sees John telling Scott being to leave. _He's the only one that sees Scott there._

  
When the funeral ends, Stiles watches as the Argents leave.

He wants to see if Kate's ghost comes out of the coffin or maybe if someone else is buried there.

He wants to ensure the bitch is dead. _For Peter._ For his own safety.  
  
He watches as the ghost of an old man climbs out of the coffin. _That is so **NOT** Kate._

  
  
Stile calls Chris Argent. "Chris? I need to talk to you in private. Can you meet me at the hospital in about an hour?"  
  
Chris says, "I'm about to have a long conversation with someone. I can be there in closer to three hours."  
  
Stiles says, "Thanks. Chris? You aren't going to like what I have to say."

**CLOSER TO FOUR HOURS LATER**

Chris pulls up next to Stiles in the hospital parking lot as he's reading an advance biology book in his Jeep. "Stiles? Why didn't you tell me about your spinal injuries?"

Stiles looks up at him."I haven't even told my father how that happened. Besides, would it have made a difference?"

Chris shakes his head. "No."  
  
Stiles smiles. "Right. You're not the only one to slam me into a wall. Scott and Derek also did."

Chris asks, "and Peter?"

Stiles frowns as he shakes his head. "Peter would never hurt me."

Stiles gets out of his jeep and leads Chris into the hospital. He walks purposely to the old part of the hospital and through half darkened corridors that probably haven't seen life in years. They come to a small nondescript and unlabeled, door that's locked with a deadbolt.

Stiles looks at the corner. "Henry, can you let us in and help me with the security camera system, please?"  
  
The ghost of Henry nods and opens the door with a loud click and a creaking of rusty hinges.  
  
They walk in and sit down as the door is closed and locked by the ghost.

Stiles looks intently at Chris Argent and says, "that wasn't Kate in the coffin. That was an old man. I figured you don't know about it since Gerard arranged for a closed casket." He turns to the ghost. "Henry, can you show us the footage of the morgue for the last couple of days?" Stiles looks at Chris. "I want to see if anyone took Kate out or if she walked out herself. I know an Alpha's claws can trigger a change if they go deep enough. I would say having your throat ripped out is possibly deep enough."

The monitor bank hums as the film plays backward.

After a few minutes, Chris leans forward and says, "wait." He points to the screen. "Right there."  
  
The video stops rewinding and plays forward at the average speed.

The screen shows three male hunters and an older woman gathered around Kate's body. They are examining her.  
  
Chris coldly says, "Calaveras."  
  
They hold up Kate's hand and examine claws on her hands. _White ones._

_ _

  
  
Stiles says in confusion. "All the werewolves I've seen have black claws. Why are hers white? Did some other were-creature bite her first?"  
  
Chris says, "sometimes your true nature is more predator than a wolf is and you change into something else. _You match your nature when the change occurs."_  
  
Stiles thinks. "She prayed on young boys. Does that mean that she's a cougar? A were-cougar? Is that a thing?"  
  
Chris nods. "Sounds plausible."

Chris thinks a moment and then calls the Calavera Matron on his phone.

  
Stiles hears her explain that Kate is indeed a were-cougar. They gave Kate the chance to kill herself, but she tore apart five of the Calavera hunters and escaped.

Kate's now a feral and can't control her animal nature.  
  
_No one knows where she went._  
  
Chris hangs up and looks at Stiles. "It's rare to turn into something other than the species that turned you, but it does happen. I need to have it public knowledge that Kate's escaped because she could kill anyone or anything and not care."  
  
Chris studies the monitor. He takes a picture of the monitor screen with his phone. "I need to unearth her coffin and prove that's not her body so your dad and law enforcement can help track her down. We have enough hunters in the United States police force to control her threat to everyone including humans."


	6. The Leader of the Pack

  
**Thursday, March 3rd, 2011**

** **

  
Jax is worried about Lydia. He takes the day off from school so he can spend the day with her. _He feels guilty that she was alone because she was looking for him when she was attacked by Peter._ Not to mention that she doesn't seem very stable right now.

Peter has to spend several hours in his dead body every day to build up enough power so that he has the energy to spend the day away from his corpse. _The sacrifices we make._

He arrives at Lydia's estate and finds Jax talking with Lydia about werewolves and himself.

Jax never actually met Peter, but Stiles and Lydia have. The only interactions he had with Peter was when Derek threatened to kill him on Peter's order to draw Scott out.

Lydia is silently taking what she knows of werewolves from her research into myths and D&D as well as from observing Peter to what Jax is telling her that he's learned from Stiles and comparing them to get the kernel of truths out.

Lyds contemplates Jax' blue eyes. "Eyes. I don't understand the eyes. Peter has red eyes. But yours are Blue, and you say Scott has gold eyes. Why?"

Jax smiles. "Some werewolves, like Scott, have gold eyes. Peter was an Alpha. Stiles says only those with red eyes can turn someone into a werewolf. The blue eyes, like mine and Stiles, are because we either killed someone or feel guilty for their deaths."

Lyds asks, "Alpha? As in the leader? What rank are you and the others?"

Jax says, "Derek is an Alpha now, _but not my Alpha_. Scott is an Omega because _he chooses to be alone._ Stiles and I are Betas that have no Alpha. _No one besides you and Stiles' dad knows that Stiles is a werewolf,_ and only Derek knows that I am. He is the one that bit me. We want to keep it that way."

Jax contemplates his juice as he thinks about Alpha Derek. "He will eventually try to get me to join his pack because he's an Alpha. Right now, we think he's waiting to see if I develop bite rejection. Bite rejection kills you."

Peter clenches his jaw at the talk of Derek as he gets comfortable on the bed next to Lydia.

Lyds sits on the foot of the bed. "So Shape-shifting. Peter turned into that huge warped wolfish creature. Can you others do it?"

Jax laughs. "Stiles says that form was Peter's Alpha and it was warped and deformed showing his mental state. Peter was insane and focused on avenging all the innocent people in his family that the Argents killed."

He side-eyes Lydia with a proud look. "Stiles and I shift into actual wolves. Stiles says he doesn't think Derek learned how to do that yet. His sister, Laura, was involved in the arson. She didn't want Derek knowing anything that might protect him when Laura, and her lover Kate, decided to kill Derek to get the Argent blessing to be together. Stiles hasn't told anyone everything that he's found about the fire, he never does. He's always believed that keeping secrets about others keeps him safe from them. I think Derek might get a bit angry when he finds out _Laura planned on killing him **after** she killed their family,_ _**only**_ Peter survived the fire and threw a wrench in her plans."

Peter's eyes flash red. He did not know that. "My fucking niece betrayed us and set up her brother as the scapegoat!"

Lyds looks at Peter in fear and gulps as she shies away from him. _She's still not sure if Peter's real or she's insane. _She nods at Jax to encourage him to keep talking to her about these things. "Kate was using a potion from Deaton to help control Derek's addiction to her as a child. It affects werewolves as catnip does to cats, I think it's potency is increased with sex with the one giving it to you."

Jax asks, "Deaton? Scott's boss?"

Lyds nods. "The bastard! He's connected with the Hale wolf pack."

Jax looks confused. "How? He's a hunter and Gerard's best friend."

She makes a shocked face as she says, "he must be playing both sides for something."

Peter growls in anger.

She wants to get the subject off of Peter because she's afraid to have him angry. She looks at thoughtfully at Jax. "Can you show me your wolf?"

He smiles fondly. "Mine is blonde, and Stiles is honey brown. Sure." He closes the door and takes his clothes off. "I don't wear natural fabrics like Stiles, so I have to strip first."

Lyds nods as she thinks of Sheena, the series and even Animorphs pointing out that their aura affects natural threads touching their skin. Shoes have to be removed first, though.

Jax shifts to a wolf and turns around for her, showing off his beautiful coat of fur. He's bigger than a regular wolf, and he's gorgeous.

He shifts back and gets dressed, as Peter says, "magnificent. My wolf is a peppered grey with blue eyes. I'm dying to see my Stiles' wolf."

Lyds looks at the calendar and asks Jax, "when's the Worm Moon? You said Stiles has been teaching you about the different full moon?"

He says, "that's this month. March. Just a sec." He texts Stiles, asking when the next full moon is happening.

Stiles texts back after a minute, "March 19th, Saturday. Lydia's birthday."

Lydia frowns, "that's my birthday. Is there anything special about the worm moon? Supernatural, I mean?"

Jax scratches his head. "Let me see if I remember this right. It has to do with spring. Okay. Stiles says it's called the Worm Moon because it's the rebirth of life. A resurrection of the sleeping and dead life after winter. The beginning of spring. It's when the worms wake from their winter slumber and come out of the ground. He also said something about the worms purifying, cleansing, or healing. I can't remember the details on that."

Lyds asks, "Bring the dead to life, like resurrection? Does he study magic?"

Jax leans his head forward conspiratorily. "Only what he's learned from reading grimoires. He's not like other people because he has this ability that you can only get from being dead for an extended period. He studies magic books to hide it and to protect himself, and me. He has a spell he uses to let me talk to my biological birth mother."

Lyds quietly says, "she died before you were born."

Jax says, "I'm aware."

Peter cocks his head. He did not know this either. "When was Stiles dead? Is that how he got the spinal injury?"

Lyds asks, "is that how he got the spinal injury?"

Jax looks down in shame and guilt as his eyes shine with unshed tears. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have left him there! I shouldn't have let my dad take me out of that place. I knew _that bastard_ was abusing him _because he abused me_ also." His shoulders slump in resignation. He whispers, "It's my fault. I should have said something. I should have protected him."

Lyds asks, "That's why you pushed him to relearn walking; because you feel guilty about it? When was that? How old were you?"

Jax looks at her, confused. "How do you know about that?"

Lyds dismissively says, "Melissa mentioned you ensured he learned to walk again while I was in the hospital. I thought she was his mother and didn't know about her death when they pulled Peter out of the fire."

Jax and Peter look shocked.

Peter says, "I didn't know they were the ones that got me out of the fire. I don't remember anything after being on fire."

Lyds murmurs, "I must have been seeing the past and not the memories of the recent dead while I was in my coma."

Jax nods in confused acceptance and says, "four to five years ago. It was after his mom died in that fire. Well, it wasn't in the fire, but she died from her injuries in the hospital a short time later."

Peter looks at them. "What!"

Lyds says, "they must have been running in the preserve that night and saw the fire and ran to help."

Jax frowns. "Stiles doesn't talk about that. I really don't know."

Lydia realizes Peter's calmer and kinder when someone mentions Stiles, so she persuades Jax to tell her funny stories about Stiles, like the time a bully picked on Erica, causing a seizure, so Stiles posted pictures of the guy sucking off Harris to get an A in chemistry which is why Harris picks on Styles."

Lyds asks, "Jax, after the video store, Harass didn't treat you like other students. He put his hand on your back or shoulder and offered to let you leave if you wanted. He seemed... caring. Is that how you're passing Chemistry? You're letting him do you?"

Jax nods with a smirk. "I'm not smart like Stiles. I can't get chemistry. Stiles knows I"m sucking Harass. I even supplied Stiles with some good blackmail pictures of Harass if he tries to cause Stiles serious problems. I don't care if people find out that I'm having sex with the bastard for grades."

She looks at the clock and sees school lets out in about an hour. "Jax? Can you ask Stiles to come over to my house after school? I'm not sure if I'm going crazy, or I'm already crazy, or a ghost is haunting me. It's important to me if Stiles could see if he sees a Ghost near me?"

Jax narrows his eyes as he studies her, but nods, and texts a message to Stiles.

Jax gets a reply back from Stiles a few minutes later. He reads, "I'm expecting an important call from Argent, but I can get that call anywhere. If you say it's important, I'll be by after school. I've been trying to avoid Ally and Scott all day. Neither has talked to me since the other night. Not interested in talking to them today. Narcissistic brats!"

Peter asks, "Argent?"

Lyds asks, "Chris Argent?"

Jax nods. "Stiles pointed out something odd at the funeral the other day, and it was bad enough to upset and worry Argent. He was going to verify whatever Stiles found and talk to him later about it. I'm guessing that Stiles is waiting for that update."

**An hour later**

**Lydia's House**

  
Stiles raises his hand to knock, but Jax opens the door and yanks him inside.  
  
He looks at Stiles and flashes blue eyes. "Thanks for coming, Stiletto. This means a lot to us. We appreciate it."  
  
Stiles nods. "No problem, Applejax. What's the emergency?"

Jax walks into Lydia's room first.

Stiles walks in and asks, "So what's so urgent?"

He turns to face the bed that Lydia is nervously sitting on, and stops short. "Peter! Wait! What's going on?" he looks at a nervous Lyds that is beginning to look relieved, and a confused Jax.

  
Lydia says, "you can see him? Thank god! I'm not going crazy! How can you see him?"

Stiles says, "Derek killed Peter the other night, after he was set on fire..." he angrily adds, "...again. He didn't deserve to be hurt like that a second time. He was too weak from the pain and severe burns to fight back."

  
  
  
Stiles looks at Jax. "I take it you told her most of our secrets about werewolves as I suggested? I hadn't meant to include ghost talking, but Argent knows after he attacked us in the morgue and the ghost protected us, well, me." He turns to her. "So, you know that I'm a freak."  
  
Peter looks pissed. "You were in an insane asylum, and instead of helping you, they abused you? I would like to know what happened!"

Lyds nods. "We both want to know about Eichen. Somehow it seems important."  
  
Jax volunteers "we were roomies. That's where we came up with our nicknames for each other. Contrary to popular belief, he calls me Applejax because I always traded everyone for their apples for me and applesauce for him, and he combined that with Jax, the nickname I would prefer for Jackson, so Applejax. I always called him Stiletto because he was small, lean, and sharp like the stiletto sword I was training with at the time, and just like a Stiletto, it's so sharp and fast that you don't realize you got stabbed until you see the blood later."  
  
Stiles nods. "Yeah, what he said. Peter, your scars are gone. You look and sound sane. I take it you got the clarity of death thing going on."  
  
Peter says, "that and I have you, to ground and anchor me and give me focus."

Stiles gives him a shy smile.

  
  
Jax says, "it's not fair that I'm the only one that can't see and hear what _Peter's_ saying. I only saw him as that beast. I never saw him in person." He is not whining. He really isn't.

  
  
Stiles sighs and drops his head in resignation. He looks around Lydia's room and finds a poster board that's about 48"x 48". "Lyds? Can I use that?"

  
  
She haughtily says, "oh, that thing? It's leftover from a project I dropped out of because the idiot I was working with didn't want to help, so I turned in an essay instead."  
  
He takes it and draws some intricate symbols inside of a circle. He places it on the bed and casts the spell. "Peter? If you sit on this, Jax can see and hear you, and we can all touch you as well since you will have a solid form."

Peter sits in the center of the poster board, and he can feel the difference as he takes on solidity and weight.  
  
Jax says, "that's so much better."

Stiles looks at Lyds. "You could see Peter? Just him or all the ghosts out there?"  
  
Lyds says in confusion, "There are other ghosts out there? I think it's just him. He wants me to finish a ritual so I can bring him back."  
  
Jax asks, "finish?"  
  
Stiles says, "bring him back? You can do that?"  
  
Peter says, "Lydia is a banshee and is immune to the venom of all supernatural races. She sees spirits in transition that aren't really on either plane. I cast the first half of a resurrection spell before I went to fight Kate. I knew Derek wanted me dead and knew I would die, either from, Argents, Derek, or Scott. I wanted to take Kate with me into death so it would make an alliance with Chris Argent. Death reset my sanity. Banshees, or my blood kin, _or both together would be better,_ can finish the spell."  
  
Stiles looks down as he nervously toes the ground. "About Kate..."

His phone rings. He pulls his phone out and checks the caller ID. "Chris Argent."  
  
He holds up his finger. "Hold that thought."  
  
Stiles turns away and answers the phone on speakerphone. "Hello?"  
  
Argent says, "Stiles. We have a huge problem."  
  
Stiles says, "besides Kate Argent is now a were-cougar and running around loose? Did you get my dad to exhume the body to discover Kate's not there, officially, I mean?"  
  
Argent says, "The Sheriff was reluctant to dig her up. I arranged an anonymous tip that a John Doe, possibly the victim of a crime, is hidden in Kate's grave. He was pissed to see that man was the only one in the grave. That's _**not**_ the big problem we have, though."  
  
Chris Argent takes a deep breath. "Gerard Argent came here for Kate's funeral. He's our father. The fact we call him Gerard should tell you how much I trust the man. I think he had something to do with smuggling Kate to Mexico with the Calaveras. He's pissed that they lost her."  
  
Argent continues, "an hour ago, Gerard hunted down a crazy Omega that came to Beacon Hills looking for Derek and Scott. Gerard cut the guy in half and declared war on all werewolves."

Stiles says, "that's not good."

He thinks a minute as he remembers the wolf smell he picked up at school. "The homeless guy that was in front of the school yesterday? The one that asked Jax for money before school? Scott didn't want the guy to touch him because he smelled."

Argent says, "yeah. You know how to spot your werewolves! Gerard says he wants to avenge Kate, but she's not dead. I don't know what his angle is, though."  
  
Stiles sighs and takes a deep breath as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Gerard is dying of cancer. Is it possible his survival instincts would push him to become a werewolf to cure it?"

  
  
Chris thinks. "Yes. His survival is more important than his family. He wouldn't accept being a Beta. He would kill the Alpha so _**he**_ can be the Alpha. This information puts a new spin on his actions."  
  
Stiles gives a nervous laugh. "he **_is_** staying at your house. It would be such a _**shame**_ if his medications got switched out, even if you switched it to mountain ash that would at least cause bite rejection if he does get the bite. That's what Deaton did to Paige Krasikeva."

Peter growls subvocally at the mention of causing Paige's death, and Stiles puts his hand over the receiver, so Chris doesn't hear him.  
  
Argent says, "that is a good idea. I"m surprised you know about that little experiment of Deaton and Gerard."

Stiles noncommittally says, "I talk to the dead. I know a lot of secrets."

Argent apologetically says, "I need to apologize to you for something. You told your dad about Scott and me, so I thought you told him about everything. When I told him you saw a different ghost than the one you were looking for, he was a little surprised. He didn't know you see ghosts. When I told him you were killed by an orderly, he got furious. I mean dangerous, controlled anger, like Gerard or me. Does he have a background that would make him dangerous?"  
  
Stiles shrugs, "vague rumors that he's the reason that The Mute is The Mute, back when he was in the army."  
  
Argent nods. "Ah. Special Forces."

Stiles makes a face. _He didn't say that. It's true, but he didn't say it. He's surprised how fast he jumped to special forces. _

Argent continues. "John said that he thought you committed suicide. He didn't know that an orderly did that to you. He already had your medical records in his office to see how much pain you had been putting up with for the last few months. When I said that about your death, he looked up your ER visit from back then, and he found the report filed by Nurse McCall stating that she believes those injuries were caused by fighting back and are not from an attempted suicide. He had never actually read the report before. I believe he's going over the report Eichen filed at the time and is now investigating _**all**_ the orderlies that worked there then. I'm glad _**he's**_ not **my** enemy."  
  
Stiles drops his head. "Great. Thanks. I appreciate the update. I wasn't aware that the report was in there, or even that anyone suspected that was staged by my attacker, well, killer. Thanks."

Argent asks, "Stiles? How old are you? That report said you were nine in 2005."

Stiles rubs his temple. "I just turned 15 in January. I hate my birthday since my mother died on my birthday."

Argent smiles. "That means you were driving that jeep to school when you were 14."

Stiles smiles. "I started driving that thing to school when I was 13. Dad's the sheriff, so I get away with a lot of things, and I don't think dad remembers how old I am or when my birthday is."

Argent says, "I also discovered you took the Menza test when you were eight, and you scored 163. Are you aware that you are a genius?"

Stiles laughs. "No. I'm not. When I took the test, they stressed that my score would be different when I grow up, so don't put stock in my score."

Argent says, "that means that your score would more than likely be higher now than it was when you were a little kid."

Stiles gives a depreciating snort. "Yeah, doubt that. If you're through with the twenty questions, I have to study."

Argent asks, "Studying? I learned you took your exit exam before the winter break. You're not studying; you're assisting the advisory board doctor from the University of California in San Francisco in translating the findings of your research consortium into the development of drugs to treat _**FTD**_ or _frontotemporal dementia._  


Stiles sighs. "Jesus! Yeah. I swear, I doubt I have any secrets left after today. We have to present our findings [to the board](https://www.bluefieldproject.org/about/) soon."

Argent says, "I'm sure you don't have to worry since your assistance in the research program bought you a full scholarship with early enrollment in UCSF for the nursing degree you want."

Stiles balks. "How the hell did you find that out?"

Argent smirks. "I have my ways."

Stiles sighs. "I have to go now. Bye." He hangs up.

  
  
Stiles looks up at all the faces staring intently at him. "Um? Where were we?"

Lyds asks, "UCSF? FTD? Your mom had that, didn't she?"

Stiles shrugs. "Yeah. She died before it got bad enough for anyone to notice there was something wrong with her."

Peter stares intently at Stiles.

Jax asks, "were they using you, Stiles, to test if certain genes carry the disease or if taking certain drugs reduces your chances of developing the disease if you have the genes to develop it?"

Stiles sighs heavily. "I have the gene marker and had the chance of developing it later in life. The drug test showed that several strains of drugs reduced my chances of the full-blown disease developing by taking it in puberty. The test started in 2008 and lasted two years."

Peter gestures for Stiles to come closer to him.

When he's close enough, Peter wraps his arms around him, pulling him into his lap and tucking his nose into Stiles' shoulder.

Jax smiles.

Peter looks at the others as he strokes his hand through Stiles' hair. "Werewolves don't get Dementia. Stiles is safe from the disease now, even if the research project didn't improve his chances of staying healthy."

Lydia nods. "Very true. Stiles? How are you planning on going to college in San Francisco?"

Stiles smiles. "Some of the classes are online. I was planning on going three days a week (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday), taking both day classes and night classes so I can finish my degree sooner. I wasn't planning on telling anyone I was driving to Frisco for school, though. Dad's been working double and triple shifts to avoid me and the house since mom died. I doubt he would notice I'm not there. I don't have a lot of people that notice if I'm there _**now**_, present company excluded. I didn't want anyone one to know, in case I fail terribly. I needed the free ride because I can't afford seventy thousand dollars for tuition alone."

Lydia preens. "I can get my dad to pay for me to go there as well. They have some of the best math programs and degrees. We can carpool. I wanted to get into hospital administration since there aren't many jobs for math degrees that I would want."

Jax looks at everyone. "Don't look at me. I was going to go to a local college and study to be a PE teacher with history as a minor. Like the Coach, only teaching history instead of economics. I suppose I can make a donation to the school to get me in and get my educator's degree in history. I inherit millions when I turn 18 in June and can pay for it if I need it."

Peter shrugs. "That explains why you were at that lab with Professor Nevan Krogan, Ph.D."

Stiles sighs. "I have got to ask. After you bit Scott? You weren't following him around, were you? You were stalking me? That's how you knew everything Scott and I were doing and when?"

Peter smiles. "Of course, Little One. You always knew what he was doing, whether he told you or not. I discovered quickly that you always know more than anyone else, and if I watch you, your computer, and your phone, I'll have a bird's eye view of all the players."

Lyds smiles. "I'm sure his ghostly friends keep him updated on things as well."

Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. They do.


	7. A Den in the Making

**Thursday, March 3rd, 2011**  
**Lydia's House**  
  
After nearly an hour of comparing notes and talking over things, a very annoyed Peter crosses his arms. "Let me get this straight. You called it quits with Scott. Kate **_didn't_** die. Instead, she became a were-cougar and is running loose, _**somewhere.**_ The Sheriff dug up the body to prove she's gone, and then he put out an APB of armed and dangerous on her. Jackson here convinced Derek to give him the bite but doesn't see the man as _**his**_ Alpha, and _**noone**_ trusts or wants Scott around."  
  
The living members look at each other and then at Peter as they nod in unison.  
  
Lydia says, "I'm not overly sure I trust Allison either."

  
  
Peter nods at the boys. "You guys are friends with our little banshee here and have become a pack of three, minus an Alpha. _No one knows what Stiles and Lydia are besides the four of us._ Does that sum up what I missed?"  
  
Peter wonders how he missed all of this. Sure he was following Lydia after his death, but he did check on the other players in the field. "I follow someone besides you, Stiles, and I'm suddenly totally out of the loop. Damn!"

He smiles at remembering the sulky face of his nephew. "You should have seen Derek's face after John yelled at him for slamming you into the wall. He looked like a sulking fuzzy child."

  
  
They all smile at the image that produces.

Stiles adds, "I _**did**_ tell my dad _**everything**_ about werewolves and even _**shifted**_ to Beta to prove I'm a werewolf, and the supernatural exists. I may have left out what happened between _**us**_ in the parking garage."

He thinks a minute. "No, wait. I did tell him that you got me to figure out where Kate was holding Derek, just not any intimate details on it."

  
  
Peter turns to Jax. "After Derek bit you, did he check on you for bite rejection, or if you need help adjusting? _**My**_ excuse for _**not**_ helping or teaching Scott is _**I was insane**_, and _Stiles did a better job_ then I could have done at the time."  
  
Jax shakes his head. "No sign of Sour Wolf, yet. I went straight to Stiles. I trust him to show me the ropes more than anyone else."  
  
When Peter arches his brow in amusement, Jax says, "Hey, that's what Stiles calls him! You may have noticed Stiles has nicknames for everyone. I find them amusing, and they fit, so I tend to use them myself."  
  
Peter looks at Stiles. "What nickname did you give me, Lydia, Scott, Chris, and Allison?"  
  
Stiles nervously chuckles, "Scott is Pup, Allison is Pseudo, Chris is soldier, Lyds is Irish, You are Enigma."  
  
Lyds says, "he's always called me that because of my temper and red hair. Ironic that a beansidhe or banshee_** is** _Irish."  
  
Peter laughs. "Those are apt, except, I don't understand why Allison is Pseudo. Doesn't that mean fake?"  
  
Lyds says, "I think it has something to do with that night in the school. Stiles punched Jax, and Allison is the one that ran to check on him. She never checked on Scott. Scott didn't stay and hold her hand, so she broke up with him. She has _the perfect act_ down, but it has a few flaws. When she gets her feelings hurt, she goes for blood. I displayed enough ire to show Jax is dating me but not enough to show jealousy."

  
  
She thinks a minute. "Jax? You say you don't get chemistry, and your relationship with Harass is how you're passing. _That was an innocent mistake?_ When you gave me the wrong chemical for the Molotov that I made for Scott?"  
  
Jax nods. "Yeah. I didn't know about werewolves at the time. It wasn't until after Chris tampered with the engine of my car so he could get me alone to either test me or kill me that Stiles sat me down and explained everything. He said I was in more danger if I didn't know anything than if I did."

Lyds thinks a minute. "Stiles? You punched Jax. You're better friends with him than Scott. That now seems out of character for you both, with what I now know. Was that staged?"

Stiles smiles and looks at Jax as he nods. _Peter balks that he didn't catch anything like that._

Jax says. "Yes. It was staged."

Stiles conspiratorily adds, "Scott was starting to notice that Jax never insulted me personally, only my friendship with Scott and ..."

Jax adds, "that I never pushed Stiles. If Stiles ever showed that he was mad at something I said or did, I immediately backed off and found an excuse to be somewhere else."

Stiles adds, "Scott caught my scent in Jax car and didn't understand why. He's an idiot and doesn't know how to listen for lies or smell them. I told him my jeep broke down, and Jax drove me home. He was still a little suspicious because AppleJax would never officially drive me anywhere."

Jax smiles. "I drove you somewhere, but your jeep didn't break down. Was that the night you explained about the Argents and werewolves to me? After you noticed they were suspecting me of being a werewolf because Derek scratched me when he was out of control. He wasn't the Alpha, but they didn't know that."

Stiles nods. "I wonder about the Argents. If you were a werewolf those scratches would have healed and yet those scratches are what made them suspect you of being a werewolf."

Peter smiles. "Weren't you driving Jax's Porshe at the showdown?"

The boys smile and look at each other.

Jax says, "I want you to show me, well, teach me, how to drive like that. I'm guessing your lycanthropy made it easier, but damn! That was incredible!"

Stiles shrugs, "I went out with a street racer a few times and he taught me how to drive like that."

Peter looks jealous but then nods in understanding of their move. "That was a brilliant and astute move. That punch hid your friendship and drew out evidence that Allison wasn't as into Scott as she let on."

They both nod. Jax adds, "and not above using me to get at Scott even if it hurt her supposed best friend Lydia."

  
  
Peter says, "I want to know more about this orderly that hurt you both. Hurting kids is the worst thing anyone can do. Stiles, _you are my mate._ It infuriates me that anyone would hurt you. _Now, in the past, or, in the future._ You are to be protected at all times."

Lydia looks intently at Stiles as she contemplates what she saw of his past with Peter. She's pretty sure that what she saw, during her coma, wasn't generated by Peter. It came from her Banshee abilities, showing her the truth of the past. "Peter's the one that saved you from the drunk driver in the park. He already knew you were his mate and was following you to keep you safe."  
  
Stiles balks. "I was six! That's the _**last**_ time I got to spend time with Erica because the park was _**no**_ longer a _**safe**_ place to play." He looks at Peter. "How long _**have**_ you known?"  
  
Peter shrugs. "I was the wolf that howled at your birth. I felt the birth of my mate. I didn't know your mom would incorporate my wolf's howl into your name."  
  
Lydia says, "either that is the creepiest thing I ever heard, or that's the most romantic thing that I've heard. The jury is still out on that."  
  


Peter gets a hard face again. "The orderly. I was asking about the orderly that hurt my mate."  
  
Jax growls in hatred and anger at that memory as his eyes glow blue. That fiend! That monster! He says, _"Brunski" _with such hatred and loathing that if it was magick it would wilt and kill plants._  
_

  
  
Jax and Stiles, more Jax than Stiles because Stiles' brush with death still upsets him, tells Peter and Lydia about Brunski and their stay in Eichen House in _February of 2008._

Lydia practically keeps her hand over mouth in shock and disgust as she nearly turns green. She leaves to vomit in the bathroom near the end of the discussion.

Peter's furious and plans on exacting a little revenge, well a lot of revenge, on the orderly. And mentions as much.

Stiles cautiously sighs and asks, "did you ever watch the show, _**Dexter**_? It was on TV from 2006-2013?"

Everyone nods and says how much they liked it and it's a shame that it went off the air.

Stiles toes the ground and nervously says, "this stays between us. There's a secret room in the basement of the hospital. Melissa is so overly nice and sweet because she uses that room to exercise her... I can't say evil, but I would say her not so nice side. Think of her as a nurse Dexter. Many evil people have disappeared from the ER and never been seen, again. If she found out who gave me the injuries that she she documented as fighting off an attack, I'm sure she would love to help or do it herself."

Jax balks in surprise.

Peter smiles, evilly.

Lyds says, "I didn't see that one coming, but that would explain why she is unnaturally nice."

Stiles huffs. "We didn't come here to discuss my injuries that you _**healed**_ with _**your**_ bite. Can we discuss this ritual and how we plan on roping Derek into our pack?"

The four of them discuss the ritual to bring Peter back to life. If he extends the time spent in the moonbeam long enough, Peter gets the rest of the Alpha power back from Derek. _It appears that he tied half that energy inside himself to put his spirit between realms when he died to give him the chance to return._

  
  
The teens agree that they are willing to accept Derek into their pack, _as a Beta._ **Peter,** _especially sane Peter,_ is their preferred choice for Alpha.

It helps that Peter apologizes to Lydia for biting her.

She likes her new abilities, so she's not mad.

They know Scott will never join any wolf pack, especially any pack involving Peter. _They don't want him in any case._  
  


Stiles thinks everything over as he thinks of all the possible choices to getting Derek. "I think we'll have better luck with Derek if we're honest with him. Maybe, if he knows Gerard Argent is here, and waging war on _**all**_ werewolves, he'll see that Gerard grossly outclasses him. He may want to help you come back to help stop both Kate and Gerard. He could willingly hand you the Alphaship. I think he feels _**g****uilt**_ about killing you and you could sway his decision."  
  
Peter thinks. "Don't tell him yet what's involved in the ritual. Bring him somewhere that he can speak with me. **_Seeing me again will increase that guilty feeling."_** _He plans on using that guilt to force Derek into handing him the alphaship on a silver platter._  
  


  
  
They form a plan to complete the ritual on the coming full moon, on March 19th.

Stiles idly thumbs through _The Farmer's Almanac_ as Lydia plans a party at her house to keep Allison busy and away from the Hale House. "Guys! That is a Super Perigee Moon. I mean the moon's closest to the Earth, and it hasn't been this close to the earth since March of 1993. Doesn't a supermoon like that make us werewolves stronger?"

  
  
Peter smiles as he nods.  
  
They all smile happily at that. _All werewolves will be stronger._ Scott is the weakest werewolf they have ever seen because he fights his nature and therefore won't be any kind of threat. They embrace their wolf nature. Peter doesn't think Scott would get as much benefit from the super moon since he fights his wolf.

  
  
Peter asks, "where can we set up a permanent ghost ring for pack bonding? A place where Derek can see me and talk with me? I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me walking around again and able to interact with you, my wolf pack. I'm dying to be able to kiss you again, Stiles."

Stiles blushes as he thinks about how fantastic that kiss was.  
  
Jax helpfully says, "Stiles is 15."

Lyds helpfully adds, "the Sheriff knows about werewolves, carries a gun, and isn't going to like Stiles having sex with an older man or werewolf at his young age. I don't think the word mates is going to make it okay for him to accept it."  
  
Peter nods. "Stiles is my perfect mate. I'm aware of his age. I also know all about human laws. I will take my time before I claim my mate during sex. I doubt I will wait until he's 18, not with Kate and Gerard out there. I do agree that 15 is too young for sex, maybe not kissing and holding hands, but sex for sure."  
  
Stiles ducks his head and blushes. He's embarrassed that his sexual experience is a topic of discussion of his wolf pack.

Peter smirks. "Sixteen is better. Seventeen would be even better but I can't promise seventeen."

  
  
  
  
Lydia gets an idea for the perfect place for their den. She likes the sound of that. _Den._

She bounces as she explains her idea, "My boathouse! Mom's terrified of water, and since the divorce, dad's not allowed on our property. I'll ask mom if I can turn the boathouse into a clubhouse for my friends. She'll agree because that means we will keep it up for her, and the house's property value will go up and not down and she doesn't have to lift a finger or worry about the finances of it. She'll also know where I am all the time, and dad won't."  
  


  
Jax frowns. "The tiny, rickety, little boat dock house thing or the larger lake house up the hill?"  
  
Lyds says, "the big lake house." SHe thinks a moment. "And the little boathouse." She smiles broadly. "And the little island in the center that no one goes to as well."

Peter smiles. It's early enough that they can go there now and scope it out.  
  


Peter's impressed.

Stiles makes a large enough ghost ring that encircles the entire house. He goes over the roof to align it because he doesn't want to mess it up by trying to line the outside up with the symbols on the inside.

Peter immediately enjoys the ability to be solid inside the house.

_Stiles doesn't have to strip to shift since he is wearing denim and cotton. He only needs to remove his jacket and shoes._ Jax is wearing a polyester blend shirt and slack, meaning he has to strip to shift. He turns his back to Peter and shifts, allowing Lydia to see his body as he gets naked and then shifts into a wolf.

Stiles wants to get more comfortable with his body and he secretly wants to see Peter's reaction to his body and maybe tease him a little. Stiles deliberately turns away from Lydia and strips, allowing Peter to see his naked body and then he shifts into a wolf.

The boys shift to wolves and run the territory to see if it's safe and to mark off their land as belonging to a wolf pack. They hunt down and kill a couple of rabbits as they search the territory. They love everything there is to being a wolf. The get to the far side of the lake and shift back as they look at the moon.

Jax says breathily. "Stiles, I want to howl, but I don't want the hunters to locate us by our howls. Is there anything you can do to allow us to howl, safely?"

Stiles looks around and then smiles. He places stones on the clearing that look like random placement, but they actually form the lines of a pentacle. He then casts a ventriloquism spell that will move their howls from here, in the clearing, to the overlook in the preserve. He then turns to Jax and explains his spell.

They shift back into their wolf and then they both howl at the rising moon. They happily chuffle when they hear their howls coming from the overlook. They run back to the house.

While they are running, Lydia talks with Peter about packs, territories, dens, ranks, bloodlines, banshees, and anything else supernatural that pops into her pretty little red-haired head.

The boys are enjoying the pleasure of running without worrying about hunters or Scott or Derek finding them. They chase each other, playing tag, and hide and seek, and generally just playing with their wolves._ They love everything there is to being a werewolf._

When the boys return to the house, they explain the ventriloquism spell and everything they discovered in their new territory. Jax wraps his naked body around Lydia and kisses her before putting on his clothes.

Peter doesn't want to be left out, so he grabs Stiles' arm and pulls the boy's naked body into his arms, pulling him against his body as he kisses Stiles breathless. Stiles melts into his embrace and enjoys the older man's kisses for a few minutes before his glowing blue eyes indicate that he needs to gain control of himself and pushes back on Peter's chest.

"Peter, I enjoy your kisses too much and am unable to fully enjoy your embrace at my age right now. I need to get dressed before one of us does something embarrassing and regretful."

Peter reluctantly lets Stiles go, but enjoys watching his lean body get dressed.

They make plans to meet here every other night to discuss and plan on persuading Derek to join their pack as well as pack bonding to increase their pack bonds.

They then start brainstorming on possible plans to get Derek and avoid the hunters and Peter vehemently says he wants Scott kept away from Stiles so that the hunters don't notice him.


	8. Ghost Whisperer

**Thursday, March 3rd, 2011**

**A couple of hours later**

Both boys dress and then hop on the couch with Peter and Lydia for cuddles and scent markings of their newly formed pack.

Peter says, "if you two are through playing around, we need to hide the ghost ring by covering it with tarps so that it doesn't attract attention from local witches and druids."

Stiles shakes his head. "That would deactivate the circle. I found a glamour spell a few years ago that I've been working with that I can use to hide the ring, in plain sight. That's kind of how I make myself unseen when people are bothering me or annoying me. I hide from bullies in the shadows, basically becoming invisible."

Stiles closes his eyes and puts his hands over them as he concentrates. "How's this?"

His eyes change color, or rather, appear to change colors. They are now the same steel grey as the empty sky and almost the same blue as Peter's eyes when he is calm and ... feeling frisky.

Lydia says, "yeah, that works."

Stiles blinks and drops the spell. "Good. It took me a long time to get that spell right."

He looks at Jax. "That means we can tell your mom to visit us here as much as she wants."

Jax smiles. "I'll go by her grave and let her know. If she doesn't already. She does like to keep a close eye on me."

They agree to get Derek to meet them here at the boathouse tomorrow night or at least over the weekend. One way or another. _They aren't sure how to invite him without making him suspicious._

Peter looks at Lydia and sweetly asks, "since you agreed to help with the ritual and Stiles can see me without the aid of a ghost ring, would it bother you if I follow him around now instead of you? I mean, I can continue haunting _**you**_ if you like?"

Lydia quickly jumps up, "no, no, it doesn't bother me. It would mean more for Stiles to have you near him than it would to me. Besides, I want to spend some alone time with Jax." She smiles sweetly. "You are kept more informed and in the loop when you follow him around anyway. _I would hate to deprive him of your company."_

Stiles snorts as he hides a laugh.

Peter looks at Jax curled around her and asks, "you know Jackson's gay and he's having sex with Harrass, and yet _**you**_ want to have sex with him?"

Jax smiles. "I'm bi and his name is Harris. Stiles nicknamed him that because he constantly harasses Stiles. It's not about love for us, we're good friends with benefits. _Besides, it keeps our dad's happy._ They suggested that we sleep together regularly. I think the bastards want us to have a kid, so our families join together. That's why we use_ three different types of birth control_ at the same time when we have sex."

Lyds smiles. "The pill, the sponge, and a condom. _Kids having kids is never a good thing._"

  
**LATE LATE THAT NIGHT **

**AT THE STILINSKI HOME**

  
Peter's ghost, invisible and unseen to all but Stiles, stands in the corner of the kitchen, quietly watching Stiles as he goes over his research notes, making notes and outlines for the paper he's writing. He's a little annoyed and petulant that he can't convince Stiles to make a Ghost Ring here also. Stiles doesn't want them to have the unnecessary temptation that may be too difficult to resist, so refuses. Besides, he can only have one active ghost ring at a time.

Stiles' dad walks into the house and takes a deep breath as he prepares himself for the confrontation that he knows he's about to have with his son. He looks at Tara and nods. He knows from the softly glowing light in the kitchen where Stiles is, but calls anyways, "Stiles?"

John calls out a little louder when he doesn't get a response, "Stiles?" 

Stiles replies without looking up. "In the kitchen, dad." He smells Tara with his dad.

A minute later, John and Tara walk into the kitchen and sit at the table with Stiles, waiting for him to notice them. 

Tara puts her hand on the papers Stiles is reading to get his attention. She's a little more impatient to get his undivided attention.

Stiles looks up. "Do you need anything? I need to get this paper written. I have a deadline."

Tara says, "These papers are too advanced to be high school homework. Scott says he hasn't talked to you since the dance and he doesn't have any papers to write."

Stiles makes a sour face. "I never said it was for high school. This will get me into a good college. Scott and I parted company. He hasn't figured that out yet because his nose is so far up Allison's ass he can smell her shampoo. I already aced the scholarship exam and have my scholarship lined up for the college of my choice, basically." 

John takes a deep breath, opens a file, and puts it in front of Stiles.

_The top picture shows a dead Stiles with a rope, made from a sheet, knotted around his neck. _

Stiles pales, scoots back away from the file, and looks up at his dad. "You already know about that, dad. _You were there._ I mean, you did the CPR to bring me back. What's going on?"

John points, "the knot is on your right. You're left-handed. The orderly that supposedly found you like this, as I walked in, _is Brunski."_

John taps the picture with his index finger. "The same orderly found at least 47 other kids, _over 20 years_, like this. _All of them are signed off as suicide._ Here are the pictures. They all look about the same. **_The knot is even in the same place._** It seems to me like this guy is a serial killer. I suspect he abuses the kids, and when one of the kids in the room discharges, leaving the other child alone, he kills_** that**_ kid and stages it to look like a suicide."

Stiles gets even paler. _**"He did this to other kids?"**_

An angry Peter growls and shifts to Beta in his anger.

Stiles turns green, runs to the sink, and vomits in the garbage disposal, before turning it on to get rid of the mess.

John awkwardly pats Stiles back as he fights to get his roiling stomach under control.

_Peter wishes he could take his young mate in his arms, but he's dead. He can't, which irks him even more._

Tara watches in concern as Stiles splashes cold water on his face and slowly returns to the table. He cautiously looks at the other pictures. "All the kids have brown eyes and seem pale-skinned."

John looks at the pictures, seeing that this is true. "I hadn't noticed that."

  
Tara lays another file on the table with a long list of names and death reports and pictures of dead elderly people. Some look like suicide, some like accidents, and some like they died in their sleep. One of the names is Lydia's grandmother.

She says, "this is 89 _**supposed** _deaths signed off by the same orderly over 20 years. _**No autopsies.**_ All elderly patients and showing signs of abuse. I think he killed them as well. We unearthed two of the most recent elderly patient deaths and had Melissa McCall perform autopsies on them. They had large doses of secobarbital in their systems."

She looks at the adults thoughtfully. "They all have green eyes."

John says, "I have enough for a warrant. Serial killers keep trophies of their kills. I need you to talk to your friends at the cemetery to see where he might be hiding his trophies so I can ensure that location is listed on the warrant when I arrest him. I plan to nail his ass to the wall. I actually want to bury him under the jail, but Sheriffs can't do that."

Stiles nods. "Chris already apologized to me about accidentally telling you about him killing me and the side effect I have from my death. Yeah. I can do that. You want to go now? They are _**easier**_ to talk to at night."

Peter says, "I'll stay here. I don't want to attract the attention of ghosts right now."

Stiles nonchalantly nods as he stands.

John nods and hands Stiles a jacket.

The three of them drive to the cemetery.

Stiles asks them to show him the grave of a known victim.

It's an old man. 

He goes to the man's grave and places a hand on the tombstone. "I know you can hear me. The police are investigating Brunski and need to know where he keeps the trophies of his kills so they can arrest him and punish him for what he did to you and the others."

The man climbs out of the grave, and a large number of ghosts come out of their graves and walk towards him from all over the cemetery.

Stiles jaw drops as they chant in unison, _"justice. We want justice."_

Stiles wildly looks around at them and says, "Holy ..." He slowly looks around at all of the ghosts that are gathering around him. "He killed _**all**_ of you?"

They nod.

He sees long red hair and eyes like Lydia. "You look like Lydia Martin, only not as young."

The woman steps forward. _"Protect my Ariel."_

He asks, "who is Ariel?"

She says, "I call my grandbaby Ariel because she loved _The Little Mermaid_ movie. I didn't know I was a banshee, even after I saw the death of my lover, before it happened. _My Ariel is now a banshee_; only her awakening is thanks to the bite of a werewolf. Her abilities are awake, and she's learning to use them."

Stiles says, "we'll protect her. Can you tell me where Brunski keeps his trophies?"

She says, "Brunski keeps his murder supplies in a red toolbox. The window-box air-conditioner in his office doesn't work. He uses it to hide the audio tapes he makes when he kills the adults and he keeps a sample of blood from all of the kids. Stop him. Get justice for us so we may rest in peace."

Stiles turns to his dad. "She says she thinks Brunski's going after Lydia and we have to protect her from him. Brunski carries his supplies for killing people in a red toolbox. The window-box air-conditioner in his office doesn't work because it's hollow. He uses it to keep audio tapes of him killing his victims as well as blood samples from his victims. Can you ensure Lydia has someone checking on her until he gets arrested?"

John nods. "Yeah. I'll give Lydia my cell phone number and Tara's, and I'll have one of my Deputies check on her after school and around 9 pm." 

Tara asks, "Has something happened to make us think he's going after Lydia?"

Stiles says, "Lydia Martins is a banshee, like her grandmother was. They can foresee the death or possible death of those close to them. _Peter's_... the Alpha werewolf's bite woke up Lydia's abilities, and we're researching so she can learn how to use those abilities."

Tara asks, "werewolves are real?"

Stiles nods. "Yes. Very Real. So are werewolf hunters. Argent means silver. Gerard Argent is the one that gave Kate Argent the order to burn the Hales. He's declared war on all the werewolves in Beacon Hills to avenge her death."

John blanches as Tara says, "that's not good."

They head home, and Stiles goes upstairs to go to bed. He group-texts Lydia and Jax from the stairs that Lydia's grandmother is one of over a hundred people Brunski killed, and she was also a banshee. She foresees the possible death of _her Ariel._ Take any necessary steps for us all to be safe."

Lyds replies, "of course."

Jax texts, "will do."

He goes up to his bedroom and finds the Ghost of Peter laying on his bed.

Stiles smiles. "I think I like having you as a stalker."

Peter smiles. "Wait until I'm alive again and can touch you the way I want to without the others watching or reminding me of how underage you are. I've waited for 15 years for you. I can wait until you turn 16, but there are so many other ways to have sex without penetration."

Stiles smiles as he slowly takes his clothes off, enjoying Peter's eyes on his body as he does. He then walks, naked, into the bathroom for his shower.

He dries himself off, watching Peter through his eyelashes, smiling as his Alpha eyes his body as he puts on his sweatpants and slides into bed.

An incorporeal Peter climbs into bed with him. Huffing in annoyance that he can't touch Stiles the way he wants to and is unable to wrap his arms around him.

Stiles purrs, "I'm not making a second ghost ring because that would break the ring at the boathouse."

Peter snarks, "March 19th, Little One. That's not that far off. Then I will be able to touch you when I want and how I want. No one else had better even think about touching you."

Stiles smiles at him. "Possessive and jealous. I think I like that. Almost as much as I like you being such an aggressive dominant man with me."

Peter smiles. "I'm going to enjoy being the dominant male to your submissive willingness."


	9. Derek

**Friday, March 4th, 2011**

Allison tries to start a conversation with Jax in the hallway, but he gives her the cold shoulder.

He brushes past her on the way to his locker.

She eyes him speculatively and then runs into Scott and quietly asks, "does Jackson know about you or my family?"

Scott acts as though he's ignoring her as he retrieves his books from his locker. "I... don't know. He was with Stiles at the showdown. Your dad was interested in him as a possible werewolf suspect. Wait, yeah, he does. He may blame us for what happened to Lydia."

She says, "but they broke up before that."

Scott says, "Stiles once said that their relationship didn't have anything to do with love, so I don't think that matters."

**Home Room English Class  
**

Stiles notices Allison is going out of her way to avoid Scott and moves away from Scott's chair. 

She tries to hit on Jax, but he shuts her down.

Jax cooly says, "I'm sorry. I already have a girlfriend. You and your family appear to be a little too crazy, entitled, fake, and just plain dangerous to know. Unlike the rest of the town,_ I know for a fact_ that your Aunt Kate was a murderer and a pedophile. You tried so hard to be just like her. Cold and psychotic. I may not be a one girl guy, but I do talk everything over with my girlfriend. She okays my choice of one night stands before I have a hook up with them. You were trying to pick me up before you ever dumped Scott._ In front of Scott._ That's just cold-blooded."

He looks around conspiratorily. "I don't think you truly dumped him either. Play your little mind games on someone else. I'm not interested, _Maleficent."_

She looks shocked. "But ... but, I didn't..."

Lydia leans over and stage whispers, "yes. You did. At school, late at night. Remember." She arches her brow as a horrified Allison realizes she did.

Scott's standing slack jaw just inside of the door, where he overhears everything with his wolfy hearing. He realizes it's going to be harder than he thought to run around with Allison after Argent told him to stay away from her or Mr. Argent will shoot him with wolfsbane. Especially if Stiles isn't helping him. Hell, Stiles isn't even talking with him.

Jax makes the guy sitting across from Lyds move to a different seat and takes his seat.

Scott plops down in the empty seat behind Stiles as Stiles reads his medical terminology dictionary. 

Stiles ignores him.

Scott doesn't even say hi to Stiles before launching into his _victim act._ "Mr. Argent caught Allison and I making out in the woods after the funeral and put a gun to my head. Allison promised never to see me again if he leaves me alone."

Jax rolls his eyes at Scott's _'poor little me'_ act. 

Stiles knows the ultimatum is to keep Scott alive and off Gerard's radar, but he can't say anything because he's not supposed to know. He clinches his jaw in annoyance.

Scott finishes his tirade by asking Stiles if he will help him secretly date Allison behind Argent's back.

Stiles hunches his shoulders, sighs profoundly, and turns around with an angry glare. _"I don't like Allison,_ and I've had enough of you! Find someone else to help you get killed. _Argents happily kill people like you,_ in case you forgot about the Hales."

Stiles stands up, grabs his stuff, and looks around to find a different seat.

Jax makes the girl in front of him move and offers this desk to Stiles.

Stiles takes it and sits down.

Stiles, Lydia, and Jax all glare daggers at Scott as the teacher walks in.

He notices the seating change. When he notices the look that Jax gives him, he lets it go and goes to his desk to put away his stuff and get ready for the class.

Scott looks like someone just kicked his favorite puppy. He turns to Lydia to pronounce his innocence and how misunderstood he is. 

Lydia holds her hand up. "I think there's a reason Mr. Argent told you to stay away from Allison. I'm not helping. Just keep playing lacrosse as you have been, and we'll get along fine." She coldly smiles at him before dismissing him with one of her patented hair flips.

Scott sputters as Lydia goes back to reading an identical medical terminology book to the one in Stiles hand, which Scott doesn't even notice, as usual. 

Lydia turns to Stiles. "Stiles? How do you keep dysphagia and dysphasia straight?"

Stiles nods. "G is for gulp as in eating. S is for speech."

Lydia smiles. "Word relations. That helps. Thanks, Stiles. I knew you'd have the answers." 

Halfway through class Stiles looks out the window in boredom and spots a familiar black Camaro on the far side of the parking lot with a familiar form standing next to it.

Derek's standing there, intensely concentrating his senses on the school.

_Is he trying to home in on Scott or Jax? Maybe even Allison._

Stiles knows that it has nothing to do with him since everyone outside of his wolf pack thinks he's human and Derek made it abundantly clear that he finds Stiles annoying.

He texts Jax and Lydia to look out the window in that spot.

They covertly look out the window without attracting attention.

Jax texts back, "it may be easier getting Derek to our den than we anticipated."

Lydia smiles happily. She can't wait until Peter can't haunt _people, well her,_ because he's alive again.

Stiles nods in agreement at the thought of getting Derek to their den and pleasing his mate and Alpha.

  
**AT LUNCH**

** **

  
Stiles is sitting in the corner, reading his anatomy book for his test next hour. 

Scott joins him without asking permission, but Stiles ignores the pup.

Scott asks, "why are you mad at me? What did I do?"

Stiles looks at him. "Really? You haven't talked to me since that night. That was, what, a week ago? You never even noticed I got kidnapped from the dance. Jax noticed. You need to learn to listen to other people. You seldom make the right decision even when everyone around you is constantly pointing you in the right direction. A good example was playing in that Saturday game."

Scott balks that Stiles would bring that up. Derek just didn't want him to play. That had nothing to do with his werewolfy status. Nothing serious happened. _Sure, he had to run off the field, but he didn't hurt anyone, and he actually got closer to Allison._ It wasn't any big deal. Why is he bringing that up?

Jax sits down and glares at Scott. "Yeah. I noticed and asked his dad, the sheriff, where he was and if anyone had found him yet."

Scott huffs, "Stiles, Jackson only noticed because you were with his girlfriend."

Stiles leans back in annoyance. "Jax knows_ I'm gay_ and that Lydia was safe with me. She was _**only**_ with me because I needed a date to get in, and she was doing it as a favor for Allison."

Scott huffs as he nervously looks around. "You can't go saying the _**G-word**_ at school. We can't be getting shunned for that. I'm straight and straight guys can't hang out with gay guys."

Now Stiles is truly angry at the narcissistic, self-centered brat. "We! There is no we! Didn't you hear a word I said? Fuck you! We aren't friends anymore! I've had it with your _'everything is all about me'_ attitude. The world doesn't revolve around you, you asshat!"

He and Jax stand up to move to the next table, followed by Lydia, but Stiles stops a few feet away and turns back to Scott. He leans down towards the seated pup and says in an overloud stage whisper. "By the way, asshole! You got your first blow job from a guy,_ a gay guy_ that was doing me a favor, so _you aren't as straight as you profess!_ Take your black and white view of life and _**STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**_

Stiles and Jax walk over and sit down with a Danny that's glaring daggers at Scott.

Danny elbows Stiles. "I was the one that gave him that blow job, as a thank you for help with algebra and calculus."

Stiles nods, and Jax nods at Danny, "oh yeah, you did mention that."

Jax pats Stiles on the back. "I'd love to be friends with you, Stiles. We're in the 21st century, and it's okay to have a sexuality that's different from the norm. I mean, my official best friend is Danny here. Everyone knows he's gay, and no one cares about his sexual preference. He's still the same sweet and loveable Danny."

Danny blushes and ducks his head.

Scott storms off to sit next to Allison and whines at how Stiles is unfair and won't give Allison a fair chance.

Jax eats a light lunch of raw veggies and then kisses Lydia's upturned cheek. "I have to do my workout now, in the gym. Stiles? Will I catch you after school for our weekly economics tutoring and to work on our chemistry project?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah. Lydia wants to sit in with us and go over our medical terminology and assignment for our Biology Ap and Science AP Classes?"

Lyds asks, "so. Our study group is at my boathouse, then? It's agreed?"

Jax nods. "Yeah. Got it. I'll be there. I have to be there if I want to have grades high enough to play on the team and graduate with high enough grades to please my old man. I don't want to have the only reason I pass my finals is how many blow jobs I give to certain teachers."

Jax stands up and looks over at Scott as he calls across the lunchroom. "Hey, Scott! You might want to get your grades up. _The principal is forcing the Coach into enforcing the grade level rule for playing on the lacrosse team._ You're failing your classes! Failing means the bench."

Scott dejectedly slumps back in his seat. "Aww, man!"

Everyone pauses as they listen to the secretary's announcement over the loudspeaker. "Attention students! Principal Thomas was hurt in a car wreck this morning, and Assistant Ellis will be running things until Principal Thomas is back to work. That is all."

Stiles gets a text from his dad. "Principal Thomas was forced off the road by someone matching Gerard Argent's description and four other guys (hunters?). Gerard then tried to place himself as your High School Principal, but I'm the one that signs off on replacement principals in my county, after they passed a few ordinances a few years ago after a substitute principal was discovered to be a registered sex offender and pedophile. I put Gerard in a lineup for Thomas to identify."

Dad sends a second text. "Thomas positively identified Gerard as the one that forced him off the road and assaulted him with a stun gun. Gerard is now in jail without bail. While I was at the courthouse, I pointed out to the judge that I'm investigating Brunski. The judge's son and grandmother died in Eichen House and are possible victims of a serial killer. Brunski. The judge feels grateful for any closure we can give him and his family and is denying bail for Gerard, as a professional courtesy."

Stiles smiles and shows the texts to Lydia. She reads them and smiles as well.

Stiles and Lydia have AP Calculus together, and then they have a free period for their last period. Jackson's last class is AP History. They can leave school an hour earlier than he can.

In Calc, they get a mass text from Jax._ "Sour Wlf cot me lone n gym. He 1ts me n his pk. I sed he NOT my Alpha, but M Alpha has plc 4 HIM. I tel him G 1t war w/ wrwlfs. 2 mny thrts & nt enf frnds. tak my car 2 den aftr skl. c u l8r."_

Stiles scoffs and Lyds chuckles. He says, "Jax should learn encryption. His text is nearly a code."

Lydia laughs. "Little boys tend to butcher our language when they text. It shows someone's intelligence when they use spelling and grammar in a text."

When class ends, Lydia gets Jax's keys and drives his Porshe as she follows Stiles in his jeep to their den. 

Jax has History yet and will be a little over an hour before he can go to the boathouse.

**At the den**

Peter greets Stiles with a sensual kiss involving an intensely kissing mouth and roaming hands, on Stiles' ass, and firmly pressing Stiles' body against a wall, caging him there with his warm and solid body while they kiss.

Lydia loves to watch Peter and Stiles together._ She's a real voyeur._ It doesn't matter if it's Jax with a guy, or a girl, or Stiles with Peter.

Peter's borderline narcissistic and likes an audience and putting on a show. That always makes it better for him.

Stiles doesn't notice who's watching when Peter distracts him with his talented tongue during intense kissing.

When Stiles heart rate goes too high and his claws extend, he leans heavily against the wall as he pushes Peter back to catch his breath.

After Peter's aggressive greeting, he casually asks, "how did your day at school go?"

Lydia and Stiles then explain to Peter that Derek is coming soon, with Jax. 

Lydia pulls out a Book of Shadows for Stiles and her to read. "I want to learn magic also. This book says three people using magic together can use the power of three to accomplish things not normally possible for one alone. Peter knows magic _since he used that ritual,_ and you know it _since you can use a glamour spell and a Ghost Ring._ If I learn magick, _that gives us the power of three."_

They agree to study magic together. Peter has a secret hidden stash of magic books in his apartment. Luckily he paid the rent for another six months and he doesn't have to worry about his stuff getting misplaced or claimed by anyone else. He rented it under an alias to make it safer. Joseph Carey Merrick. 

Stiles looks at Lydia's Book of Shadows and looks up at her. "This book is a little too advanced to start with for you, Lyds." He opens his backpack and pulls out a grimoire. "Let's trade. This is more for beginners. You need to know the basics to understand this. I mean, do you know what widdershins is?"

She shakes her head and agrees.

Stiles nods. "It's the opposite of Deosil, or clockwise, the direction of the sun is always important in magick."

They trade, and Stiles puts the book in his backpack to read later. "I'm still a little agitated after my run-in with Scott. I'm going to run as a wolf until it's time for AppleJax and Sour Wolf to arrive." He strips his clothes off.

Peter grabs his arm and pulls him into his arms for a sensual kiss before saying, "be careful, Little One."

Lydia curls up in the chair to read her new grimoire while Peter stretches out on the love seat and rests his hand on his stomach as he contemplates how content he is, even though he's still dead.

**A couple of hours later**

Derek pulls up to the boathouse.

Jax leads him inside, where he finds Lydia reading a book, and Peter stretched out on the loveseat.

Peter sits up and smiles at the guilty look that Derek gives him. "Nephew. So good to see you again, in the flesh, so to speak." He turns his head and shouts, "Stiles!"

Derek guiltily steps back. "You're dead. I killed you."

Lyds smiles at him. "We don't hold it against you. Death made our Alpha sane again. And no. I'm not a werewolf."

A large brown wolf with glowing blue eyes walks into the room. Derek looks at it in shock. He falls on his ass in shock when the wolf walks over to a pile of clothes and shifts into Stiles.

Stiles turns his back to Derek, allowing Peter to watch his naked front as he puts on his pants.

Peter beckons to Stiles, insisting on him curling into his side on the couch. Peter wants to keep his mate in arm's reach if not **_IN_** his arms, at all times. He can't say that Derek is a friend yet and he needs to keep his mate safe. He's more possessive and protective now that he knows Kate is on the lam, and Gerard is in town and has tried to put himself in charge of the school. His mate's school.

Jackson points out a chair to Derek. "That's more comfortable than the floor." He then sits next to Lydia as he shines his blue eyes at Derek.

Peter smiles at Derek. "I'm still dead, and my body is still buried under the floor of our house. Stiles here knows enough magic to make it possible for me to have a solid form in our den."

Derek finally stutters out, "...he's a werewolf... with blue eyes... how can he shift into a full wolf? I can't do that."

Stiles smiles. "Peter bit me before the showdown. Jackson and I don't shun our wolf nature, we fully embrace it, so we can _**both**_ shift into a wolf. We can show you how to accept your nature and shift as we do. If you like?"

Jax says, "I explained on the drive out here all about Gerard and his plan to all werewolves as he gets the Alpha to turn him to cure his cancer. He would want to be the Alpha, and that means killing the Alpha that bit him. We are sure he has some plan to get you to turn him and it more than likely has something to do with Allison and Scott. He doesn't know about us. No one does."

Stiles gets a text from his dad. He gets out his phone and pales as he reads the text. "Fuck!" He looks at his Alpha. "Peter. Eight hunters broke Gerard out of prison. Four officers were killed in the process. He killed cops. That means he's even more dangerous. The FBI or CIA or Federal Marshalls are going to get involved now that he's a cop killer."

Lyds asks, "Isn't Scott's dad an FBI guy?"

Stiles looks at them and nods. "Yeah. Um. Pack tells pack everything. UM. Stilinski was my mother's maiden name. Dad took on her name because he didn't want to insult her with his because of his brother Raphael McCall. Raphe abuses kids like grandpa abused them. Let me rephrase that. He abused me and he hurt me and then told everyone that I did that to myself and that's why I was put in Eichen."

Lydia's jaw drops open and Jax grits his. He says, "got it."

Derek steps forward. "Wait. What?"

Peter turns to Derek. "we'll go over everything as soon as we know where you stand with our pack."

They discuss everything about Gerard, Kate, Argent, and their pack.

A very pensive Derek frowns as he rocks back and forth. "I was planning on turning several delinquents at the high school to make a pack so that I wasn't weak and defenseless. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac."

Jax scoffs. "Wouldn't you want to get the best and not the worst to make yourself strong? Boyd is strong, but he's a loner."

Derek looks at his feet. "Scott doesn't want anything to do with his wolf instincts, let alone other werewolves. I... Gerard is too far out of my league for me to handle. I can't be an effective Alpha. _I can't shift into a wolf and your Betas can. _That says a lot about me and my abilities. I will gladly help you come back to life and give you the Alpha powers and all the mounting werewolf problems. I can't handle it. I see that now. I'm so sorry that I killed you."

He shrewdly watches as Peter keeps one hand on Stiles' neck and occasionally strokes his hair. "I take it that he's your mate. That's why you're keeping your hand on his throat, feeling his pulse. Stiles is underage. The Sherrif isn't going to like you getting sexual with his underage son."

Peter smiles at Derek. "The Sheriff knows about Stiles and me. He doesn't know I'm dead or that you killed me. I know my mate is underage. Penetrating sex is out until he's preferably 17. There are so many other things I can do with him before then though. I doubt I can wait until he's 18. I've already been waiting for 15 years. Talia knew Stiles is my mate."

Derek looks shocked that Peter's known for 15 years and that Talia knew. He looks angry at the thought of Peter molesting Stiles. "I was 14 when Kate molested and seduced me."

Stiles speaks up. "No offense Derek, I'm more mature than you were. I've had to be an adult for the last _six years."_

Lydia adds, "besides Derek, Kate was using a potion on you that Deaton gave her that affects werewolves like catnip affects cats. It's addicting and sex with her made you associate that good feeling with her and not the drug she gave you. I mean, she had to keep control of her lover's brother somehow if she wanted to kill all the Hales to get the Argent blessing to be with Kate."

Derek balks at that. _"WHAT!!"_

Peter nods. "We haven't had a chance to show you everything that Stiles found during his research of the fire and Gerard. I know how old you were and I know how old Stiles is and I know that his is far more mature than you were then or even than you are now."

Jax adds, "my father encouraged me to start having sex with Lydia when I was 14. We all understand underage sex and relationships which is why we are trying to keep Stiles virginal longer than we were. Stiles is like my brother and he is more adult than the human adults in my life. Peter won't ever hurt Stiles. He's as safe as he wants to be with Peter."

Stiles says, "I can only keep one Ghost Ring active at a time. If I keep this one intact and active all the time, then this is the only place Peter can have a solid form that everyone can see." He makes a point of not saying that he sees the dead.

Derek finally registers everything else that Lydia said. "Potion? What potion? How do you know any of that?"


End file.
